


The Demons Have the Phonebox - Traduction

by Strangeskulll



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Donna Noble, Crossover, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kidnapping, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangeskulll/pseuds/Strangeskulll
Summary: Soho, Londres, 2019. Un homme avec une boîte bleue a disparu. Un ange a été kidnappé dans sa librairie. Et deux roux doivent joindre leurs forces pour les retrouver.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Demons Have the Phonebox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439062) by [theplatinthehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplatinthehat/pseuds/theplatinthehat). 

> Merci encore à l'auteur, theplatinthehat, d'avoir écrit une fic aussi brillante ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus.  
Bonne Lecture ;)

Crowley marchait dans Soho.

Enfin, si on parle de sa manière désinvolte de rouler du cul, ses jambes étaient très douées pour ‘marcher’.

Il avait laissé la Bentley dans les profondeurs de la ville, après qu’un de ses désagréments du trafic autoroutier très bien organisé se soit spectaculairement retourné contre lui. Alors il marchait – roulait du cul – vers la librairie d’Aziraphale pour l’emmener à manger.

C’était jeudi après tout.

Donc Crowley marchait, ça nous l’avons établis. Il s’occupait aussi de ses propres affaires. Il ne remarquait pas les humains autour de lui, et eux faisaient de même. Ils le devraient pourtant, une grande figure noire qui les surpassant tous avec des cheveux de la couleur de la planète Mars et des lunettes qui ne seraient pas incongrues dans une exposition steampunk. Mais ils le remarquaient pas. C’était appréciable ainsi.

Le démon n’aimait pas les cris. Les cris étaient un moyen de communication parfaitement acceptable quand, par exemple, la vie d’autrui était en danger, le monde s’effondrait, ou que vous essayez d’alerter à un des fils de Noé qu’une des deux licornes se barre. Mais crier dans la rue ? Je vous en prie, on n’était plus au Moyen-Age (merci Quelqu’un pour son indulgence).

Les cris s’amplifièrent.

« Docteur ! Ne m’ignorez pas plus longtemps. »

Crowley eut un sourire en coin. Il plaignait le pauvre qui subissait la colère de cette personne.

Soudainement une main ferme agrippa son épaule et il se retrouva entraîné dans une ruelle.

Depuis quand les humains étaient-ils si téméraires ? Il se retrouva face à face avec une femme très énervée, avec des cheveux presque semblables aux siens. Elle criait.

Elle _criait_.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a pris de vous enfuir comme ça ? Vous pensez que c’est drôle, hein ? ‘Tiens, Donna, allez nous chercher un café pendant que je fais refroidir les moteurs du TARDIS – non, non, ça sera trop chiant, et je crois que Starbucks fait ces Frappuccinos Licornes, vous les aimerez ceux-là. Prenez-en deux si ça vous dérange pas’. » Crowley baissa les yeux et vit qu’elle tenait les deux boissons susmentionnées. Il sourit. Il était assez fier du tollé provoqué. Il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas s’attribuer le mérite de Starbucks, c’était l’ingéniosité des humains. Mais les Frappuccinos Licornes, ça c’était Crowley.

Elle criait toujours.

« Et je ne sais pas _comment_ vous nommez ça. » Elle faisait un geste vague vers le démon. « Le Docteur déguisé ? Vous faites tache, et ne croyez pas que ces lunettes de soleil vous donnent l’air moins ‘visible’. » Elle tenta de mimer les guillemets avec ses doigts, mais hélas, les frappuccinos l’en empêchèrent. Ça ne servit qu’à la mettre davantage en colère.

« Aucun déguisement au monde ne pourra cacher le fait que vous êtes juste une grande asperge de – de rien du tout ! »

Crowley en eut assez.

« Navré, miss, » s’excusa-t-il (pas sincèrement en tout cas), « mais j’ai bien peur que vous vous trompiez de personne. Bonne chance pour le retrouver, où qu’il soit, mais je suis occupé. Je vous souhaite une belle vie. »

Dans un dernier sursaut d’espièglerie, si ça peut être considéré comme tel, il lui prit un des frappuccinos et commença à s’en aller.

Aziraphale ne va pas en croire ses oreilles.

Il ne va pas non plus croire au fait que cette femme l’attrape ensuite par l’oreille pour le ramener dans la ruelle avant de le _gifler_ au visage.

Grâce à un petit miracle les lunettes restèrent sur son nez. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer le résultat de ses yeux de serpents sur l’humeur de cette femme. Crowley se tint la joue.

« C’était pour quoi ça ? » protesta-t-il, bouche bée.

« Oh _n’osez_ pas me faire ces yeux de chien battu – vous savez ce que vous avez fait. »

Crowley souhaitait beaucoup que sa mâchoire ne pende pas si inutilement, mais son habilité à penser de façon cohérente l’avait actuellement abandonné pour un bar à Manhattan.

« A court de mots, hein ? Ça change. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé mais – »

« ‘Vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle,’ » la femme ria, une intensité terrifiante dans la voix, « Très marrant ! Tout comme cette note _hilarante_ que vous m’avez laissée là où devait être le TARDIS. »

Elle lui flanqua un bout de papier froissé contre son torse avec une force qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celle d’un petit ouragan, avant de tourner en rond et de prendre bruyamment une gorgée de sa boisson d'un air furibond.

Crowley lissa ses vêtements et jeta un œil à la note. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait, cette affaire n’avait à l’évidence rien à…

Oh.

Il se mit soudainement à courir, la boisson abandonnée dans le caniveau.

Il avait tort.

Il _devait_ avoir tort, il priait n’importe qui qui pourrait l’écouter.

« Aziraphale ! » hurla-t-il en tournant au coin de la librairie. « Aziraphale je crois – »

La porte s’ouvrit et Crowley entra en trébuchant dans la librairie.

Le lieu avait été saccagé.

Les étagères avaient été vidé de leurs livres, ces derniers jetés au sol. Les papiers déchirés en petits morceaux. L’ordinateur fracassé et même la petite plante, qu’il lui avait offerte, avait sa tige cassée en deux.

« Mon ange, » chuchota-t-il en tombant à genoux.

Non.

Des bruits de pas grondèrent derrière lui.

« Qu’est-ce vous faites ? Qui est Az – oh… »

La femme se tut alors qu’elle prit connaissance des dégâts. Une tornade aurait fait moins de ravage.

« Que – que s’est-il passé ? »

Crowley ne dit rien.

Une librairie vide.

Son ange disparut.

Aziraphale.

« Hé regardez. Une autre note. »

Crowley enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

« ‘C’est en récompense de la dette que tu me dois.’ Docteur, quelle dette ? » demanda-t-elle, en s’agenouillant à côté de lui.

Il se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes de soleil et s’éloigna d’elle.

« Je ne suis _pas_ votre ami, » cracha-t-il.

« Mais – »

« Il n’y a pas de mais. Ecoutez, » il retira ses lunettes de soleil et la fixa droit dans les yeux, « votre ami il a des yeux comme ça ? »

Malheureusement, la jeune femme ne s’enfuit pas sous la peur. Elle le regarda simplement avec une légère surprise.

« Non, » admit-elle, « mais il a deux cœurs. »

« Deux ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Hmm. »

Ils s’assirent en silence un moment, le temps d’enregistrer l’information.

« Désolée de vous avoir crié dessus, » s’excusa-t-elle, en prenant une autre gorgée de sa boisson. « Vous lui ressemblez affreusement. Sauf pour les cheveux. Et les lunettes. Et le look en général. »

Crowley eut un léger rire. Elle tendit une main vers le démon.

« Mon nom est Donna. Donna Noble. »

Il secoua sa main, « Anthony J. Crowley. Mais tout le monde m’appelle Crowley. »

« Intéressant comme nom. Mais moins étrange que le Docteur. »

« Ouais. Qui s’appelle comme ça ? »

Donna haussa les épaules, « il le fait lui. »

Elle lui passa sa boisson et Crowley prit avec gratitude une gorgée. Il n’autorisait habituellement rien de non alcoolisé dans sa bouche, mais il fit une exception avec ces circonstances exceptionnelles. Il se fit une note mentale pour remédier à cette situation plus tard.

« Alors, » reprit Donna, en se mettant debout, « quel est le plan ? »

« Le plan ? »

« De toute évidence, votre ami et le mien ont disparu, la seule chose qui les relie sont des notes étranges et on va travailler ensemble pour les ramener. »

« Oh non, non, non, » dit-il fermement, en s’appuyant sur ses genoux, « c’est bien trop dangereux pour une humaine. »

Elle ria. Pour de vrai.

« Il y a pas si longtemps j’aurai accepté cette réponse. Malheureusement pour vous, on s’est rencontré. Et je ne laisserai pas mon ami être sauvé par son double gothique. » Crowley baissa le regard vers sa tenue et tenta de protester que ce n’était pas vraiment gothique, mais elle était lancée maintenant.

« Les choses que j’ai vu avec le Docteur. Les trucs que j’ai _appris_ – vous aurez besoin de mon aide, croyez-moi. »

Crowley soupira. Il laissa son énergie s’accumuler dans son ventre, comme quand il conduit sur un petit pont à la campagne, et se concentra sur la librairie. A quoi elle ressemblait. A quelle impression elle donnait.

Donna poussa un cri de surprise. Il pouvait entendre les feuilles voler et les livres reprendre leur place avec des bruits sourds et satisfaisants.

Il rouvrit les yeux et la librairie semblait toute neuve.

Bon…il repassa pour ce qu'Aziraphale considérait comme étant rangé. Il s'agissait d'une définition très libre.

Et il affirmait qu’il avait aidé Johnson a écrire le dictionnaire.

« C’était…incroyable. »

« Vous comprenez maintenant ? Tout ça, c’est bien plus important que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. C’est _dangereux_. Et je ne veux pas d’humain dans les pattes, peu importe les boissons sucrées qu’on m’offre. »

Elle reprit sa boisson. « Très bien, je ne comptais plus vous en donner de toute façon. »

Il eut un sourire en coin.

« Mais ne me limitez pas parce que je suis humaine. J’ai voyagé dans l’espace et dans le temps. J’étais là quand le Vésuve a détruit Pompéi. J’étais là quand Alpha Centuri est né. »

« Alpha Centuri ? Comment ? »

« Mon ami, le Docteur. Il a cette boîte et – »

Il y eut soudainement un bruit. C’était très discret, presque imperceptible. Mais les sens de Crowley s’étaient accentués avec tout ce qu’il s’était passé ces dix dernières minutes (on aurait dit une éternité déjà) et il le remarqua. Il se déplaça furtivement à côté de Donna et mit une main sur sa bouche. Elle commença à se débattre.

« Il y a quelque chose dans la librairie. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a quelque chose dans la librairie…

Donna arrêta de se débattre, les yeux écarquillés alors qu’elle inspectait un quelconque danger. Elle ne voyait rien. Mais là, Crowley non plus.

Il était temps de se barrer d’ici.

« Vous vouliez un plan ? Ok, en voilà un. Je vais me détacher et vous n’allez pas hausser la voix. » Donna leva les yeux au ciel. « On va sortir par la porte, dans la rue et directement vers ma voiture. On est bon ? »

Elle hocha la tête tandis que ses yeux scannaient encore la boutique pour le danger.

Une fois que Crowley fut convaincu qu’elle n’allait pas crier comme une idiote, il se retira. Elle s’épousseta et lui jeta un regard qui promettait des représailles si jamais il osait lui refaire ce coup. Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la porte.

Soudain la poitrine de Crowley le brûla.

Il chancela en arrière et s’effondra contre l’encadrement de la porte, une main agrippant ses côtes. Il baissa les yeux et vit du sang. En quantité importante.

Non !

Il ne pouvait pas se désincarner maintenant.

Pas _maintenant_.

Il a été griffé. Grièvement. Mortellement.

Un chien de l’Enfer. Il y avait un chien de l’Enfer ici.

« Vous êtes blessé ? Quoi – comment ? Je n’ai rien vu ! »

Crowley s’écroula au sol, en espérant que se recroqueviller sur lui-même l’aiderait d’une manière ou d’une autre. Il pouvait faire semblant pour l’instant.

« Donna, » grogna-t-il, « dégagez de là. »

« Même pas en rêve, » dit-elle, en tirant un parapluie du porte-parapluies à côté de la porte. « J’ai besoin de vous, et vous avez besoin de moi. Je ne vous laisserais pas mourir aujourd’hui, mon beau. »

« Je suis sérieux, » haleta-t-il, « il y a un chien de l’Enfer ici. »

« Un _quoi_ ? »

Une étagère de livres se renversa, les faisant tous deux sursauter. Puis ce fut au tour d’une autre étagère à l’autre bout de la pièce. Il s’était en partie détourné d’eux – mais pas pour longtemps.

« Il y a un chien de l’Enfer, » répéta-t-il. « Un très gros chien méchant qui adore rien de plus que de festoyer avec les âmes des innocents…et des coupables. En fait, ils ne sont pas vraiment difficiles. »

« Concentrez-vous ! » hurla Donna, en tenant le parapluie comme s’il s’agissait d’une épée de feu, capable de vrais dégâts contre une créature infernale.

« Bref. C’est très gros et très méchant, et c’est en ce moment…oh comment l’expliquer…en dehors du plan temporel. »

« Vous voulez dire que c’est dans une différente dimension que la nôtre ? »

« Oui ? Comment avez-vous – »

« Venez-en au fait, Crowley ! Qu’est-ce qu’on peut y faire ? »

« De l’Eau bénite. »

« De l’Eau quoi ? »

« Bénite – c’est tout ce – »

La bête se rematérialisa. Il était énorme – au moins trois mètres de long ; une fourrure noire, tapissée de brûlures et de souffre. On pouvait voir ses orbites là où il aurait dû y avoir ses yeux et ses dents étaient aussi longues que son bras. Et ses griffes aiguisées comme des rasoirs ; elles brillaient au soleil d’un liquide marron.

« Comment ? »

Son sang.

Son cerveau perdit soudainement prise sur la réalité qui l’entourait. Son corps était sur le point de rejeter son enveloppe charnelle vers les pâturages enflammés des champs des damnés.

« Non ! » grogna-t-il, en se mordant une main pour le ramener à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s’évanouir maintenant.

Le chien de l’Enfer émit un grognement bas et long. Son souffle avait l’odeur de la mort. Il se préparait à –

« Donna. Il est prêt à bondir. S’il vous plaît, pour l’amour de ce que vous voulez, barrez-vous de là tant que vous le pouvez, » supplia Crowley. Si l’un d’entre eux pouvait s’en sortir vivant, Aziraphale avait au moins une chance.

« Je ne vous abandonne pas avec cette chose. »

La bête grattait le sol avec sa patte, arrachant le parquet de la librairie avec ses griffes.

« Ce n’est pas fait pour – »

Avec un profond hurlement le chien de l’Enfer bondit vers eux, faisant voler sa salive dans toutes les directions. Crowley jeta son bras devant lui, trop épuisé pour faire appel à un bouclier.

Un corps heurta le sol.

Il n’ouvrit pas les yeux durant un moment. Il devait se préparer au pire.

Il déglutit.

Il regarda.

Donna se tenait là, le parapluie cassé en deux. Le chien de l’Enfer reposait immobile un peu plus loin. Son souffle était superficiel.

Il était assommé ?

« Comment ? » questionna-t-il, une sorte de sourire impressionné se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Donna se retourna avec un sourire. « Au collège, dans l’équipe de thèque. J’ai toujours été bonne avec une batte. »

Crowley perdit de nouveau conscience, ses yeux réagissant comme des lentilles mal alignées dans un télescope. Les restes du parapluie s’entrechoquèrent au sol et les mains de Donna se retrouvèrent sur son visage.

« Crowley, qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Il n’y a rien à faire, Donna. »

« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose ! Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire ! »

Il l’attrapa par les épaules et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. « Vous voulez aider ? Ok. Aziraphale, le propriétaire, a une boîte en sécurité derrière le portrait d’Oscar Wilde dans l’arrière-boutique. Le code est 21 10 4004. Amène-là ici. »

Elle hocha la tête et se dépêcha.

Maintenant que c’était un peu plus calme, Crowley put penser à sa guérison.

Soyons clairs, il y avait beaucoup à soigner.

Se redressant un peu, il s’autorisa un léger grognement – c’était cathartique, se justifia-t-il. Il plaça une main sur son torse et commença à réaliser un miracle de soin.

Les démons n’étaient pas très doués dans ce domaine – c’était plus une tactique divine – mais il pouvait s’en sortir un minimum. Et tout ce qui pouvait empêcher une désincarnation immédiate était sans aucun doute une bonne chose. La douce chaleur de la guérison s’étendit dans sa poitrine. Il eut le souffle coupé alors que les blessures se refermaient et que la nouvelle peau grandissait au fur et à mesure. Ça ne faisait pas mal mais la sensation n’était pas plaisante non plus. Avec ses dernières forces il réarrangea ses vêtements – il ne pouvait pas se balader dans Londres en donnant l’impression d’avoir été poignardé.

Crowley essaya de se lever.

Mais une vive douleur le força à rester au sol.

Il combattit la vague de panique qui menaçait de le submerger.

Le chien de l’Enfer avait dû provoquer quelque chose à l’intérieur de son corps. L’Enfer seul savait quoi – la chose infernale évoluait bien trop rapidement pour qu’ils puissent suivre. Ça n’aurait rien dû lui faire.

Si seulement Aziraphale était là. Il aurait pu le soigner bien proprement comme il fallait, et il aurait eu un bon verre en attendant avec lui que tout soit terminé.

En parlant de boissons.

Donna revint en courant avec la boîte.

« Je l’ai ! »

« Je vois ça. »

Elle regarda son torse et fronça les sourcils. « Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous étiez presque déchiqueté en morceaux. »

« Ah ouais, je peux me soigner, » répondit-il, en haussant les épaules avec un sourire en coin.

« Alors vous m’avez envoyé à la chasse au dahu pour avoir la paix et du calme ? »

Elle était très vexée. Elle se trompait aussi lourdement.

« Au contraire, ma chère, » répondit Crowley, en ouvrant la boîte et en retrouvant une des bouteilles de Bordeaux qu’Aziraphale gardait pour les urgences. Il retira le bouchon avec ses dents et but une longue gorgée.

« Ça c’était de loin la meilleure chose qu’on a fait pour moi aujourd’hui. »

Donna leva un sourcil. Crowley se mit debout.

Il chancela.

Et il trébucha en arrière.

Donna fut là pour le rattraper, ça lui évitait au moins de se ridiculiser en tombant tête la première sur le sol.

« Vous ne devriez pas prendre quelques minutes pour vous reposer ? Je sais que vous avez dit que vous vous étiez soigné tout seul mais vous avez une sale tête. »

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

Il grimaça et tenta de mettre debout. Cette fois il y arriva de justesse.

« Vous devriez vous assoir un moment ? J’ai vu des chaises dans l’arrière-boutique. »

Crowley secoua la tête et prit une autre gorgée de vin. Avec un peu de chance ça l’aidera à engourdir la douleur – une fois qu’il en aura suffisamment consommé en tout cas.

« Cette chose est assommée, mais ça ne va pas durer et j’imagine que celui qui l’a envoyé va vite rappliquer pour voir ce qu’il se passe. En plus cet endroit regorge d’énergie miraculeuse. On doit partir d’ici. »

Elle ne protesta pas.

Crowley essaya de marcher normalement (enfin, normalement pour lui) mais il souffrait trop ça. Donna en eut finalement marre de sa claudication et elle héla un taxi pour les emmener tous deux à la Bentley du démon. Heureusement les sorts qu’il avait placé avec Aziraphale dans les jours suivants l’Apocalypse-qui-ne-fut-pas étaient encore en place, donc il savait que la voiture était en sécurité.

Queen commença à beugler dans la voiture.

Donna grogna.

« Vous avez pas autre chose ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu’il reculait sur la route. « Mon grand-père jouait toujours ça quand j’étais petite, et pour être honnête j’en ai ma claque. » Crowley haussa les épaules en regardant les divers CD et cassettes. « Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ils sont là. »

« Quelle différence ça fait ? »

Il fit un bruit inintelligible, ce à quoi Donna soupira et croisa les bras.

Elle avait clairement l’habitude de ne pas recevoir des réponses appropriées.

Conduire avec Donna était un changement rafraîchissant par rapport à Aziraphale. Non seulement elle ne râlait pas sur sa conduite rapide, ni de la dangerosité de cette dernière – elle l’encourageait activement en lui indiquant les endroits dégagés sur le trafic pour que la Bentley passe.

_I’m travelling at the speed of liiiiiight_ –

Donna éteignit la radio avec un soupir.

« J’étais en train d’écouter, » se plaignit Crowley.

« Eh bien plus maintenant, » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Alors que Crowley faisait une autre embardée pour éviter un piéton, Donna demanda, « où est-ce qu’on va exactement ? »

« A mon appartement. C’est pas loin, mais les feux de signalisation ont fait des siennes toute la journée. C’est peut-être un peu de ma faute. »

« Juste un peu ? »

« D’accord, c’est totalement de ma faute. »

Crowley aperçut enfin la route qui menait à son appartement et se gara brusquement à l’extérieur. Donna le suivit vers le bloc d’immeubles.

« Je vous aime bien – vous vous plaignez pas de ma conduite. »

Donna ria, « mon ami est un conducteur terrible – aucune ceinture de sécurité non plus dans le TARDIS. »

« Pour de vrai ? »

« Ouais. Allons à l’intérieur, il gèle. »

Crowley batailla avec ses clés et ils entrèrent finalement à l’intérieur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les appels téléphoniques automatisés sont un vrai enfer

« Vous avez déjà songé à faire carrière dans la décoration d’intérieur ? »

« Pas vraiment… pourquoi ? »

« J’allais vivement vous conseiller de changer de direction. Qu’est-ce que c’est ça ? » demanda Donna, en pointant une statue suggestive.

Crowley décida de ne pas répondre et se dirigea plutôt vers la cuisine pour aller chercher encore plus d’alcool. Il souffrait encore, mais l’alcool semblait anesthésier quelque peu. Ou alors ses nerfs étaient si gravement endommagés qu’ils ne fonctionnaient plus. Avec un soupir il déboucha une autre bouteille de vin rouge et le versa dans un verre.

« Puis-je vous tenter pour un peu d’alcool ? »

Elle vagabonda dans la cuisine, une plante dans les mains. Il jeta un regard noir dans la direction de la plante verte et fut satisfait quand elle commença à trembler.

« Vous buvez encore ? »

« C’est bien happy hour quelque part dans le monde ! »

« Vous n’avez pas déjà assez bu ? »

« Non, j’en ai jamais assez. »

« Je peux vous garantir que – j’ai vu ça et fait ci, vous avez compris. Ou alors vous êtes une sorte de super alien qui a une tolérance à l’alcool ? »

« Alien ? »

« Vous en êtes un, non ? Là – des yeux de serpent, les pouvoirs, vos goûts bizarres en mode, les plantes qui tremblent de peur. Alien, non ? Mais quelle espèce ? Et oui, j’en veux bien. »

Ils trinquèrent avant d’en boire une longue gorgée.

« Bon, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très humain. Mais je ne suis pas un extraterrestre – je connais la Terre depuis sa création. Et j’étais là avant ça aussi. »

« J’ai vu la Terre être créée, » songea doucement Donna. « Mais si vous n’êtes pas un alien, qu’êtes-vous ? »

« Vous ne me croirez pas si je vous le disais. »

« Essayez toujours. »

Crowley soupira, en levant lourdement les yeux au ciel et souhaitait tellement qu’Aziraphale soit là pour expliquer. Mais il lui aurait fallu des jours et des jours pour exposer les complexités de la création divine et ils n’avaient pas vraiment le temps pour ça.

« Je suis un démon. »

« Ha ! Très drôle. Non mais sérieusement, dites-moi qui vous êtes. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je suis un démon. Un ange déchu. Vous avez dû entendre parler de ce genre de choses ? »

C’était maintenant au tour de Donna d’hausser les épaules. « Je n’suis jamais allée dans une église. Je suis plus du côté de la science. »

Crowley plissa les yeux. Bien que ce soit une des lignes du parti d’En Bas, il n’était pas très fan, surtout à cause des subtilités de tout ça.

« C’est presque pareil. »

Ils devinrent tous deux silencieux.

Crowley fit rouler ses épaules pour essayer de se débarrasser de la douleur qui s’était installée dans son dos. S’il pouvait il déploierait ses ailes, mais il n’y avait pas assez d’espace dans la cuisine et il était trop épuisé pour bouger. Il se servit un autre verre de vin.

« Et vous alors ? Vous êtes humaine si je ne me trompe pas. Mais vous parlez de voyages dans le temps et l’espace. Aucun mortel n’a ce genre de pouvoir. »

Elle sourit. « Oh, c’est mon ami – Le Docteur. C’est un extraterrestre – un Seigneur du Temps – et il a ce vaisseau, une boîte bleue appelée le TARDIS qui peut aller n’importe où dans le temps et l’espace. »

« Un Seigneur du Temps ? Encore un nom prétentieux. »

« A qui le dites-vous. » répondit-elle avec un rire.

« N’importe où, hein ? Et vous finissez dans ce bon vieux Londres pourri ? »

« Hé ! Je viens de ce bon vieux Londres pourri comme vous dites. Et les moteurs faisaient des siennes – on a dû atterrir d’urgence. Et puis, quand est-ce que Londres est devenu comme ça ? »

« C’est juste. »

« Mais ouais, ça fait un bout de temps que je voyage avec lui maintenant. Et je voyagerais avec lui pour toujours. »

« Pour toujours ? »

« Ouais – c’est incroyable. Je ne veux plus rien faire d’autre. »

« Ça doit vraiment l’être alors si vous le voulez pour toujours. » Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin. « J’en sais un peu sur l’éternité. Beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver entre temps. Et c’est fun que si on est en bonne compagnie. »

Ses pensées l’emmenèrent naturellement vers son ange. Où était-il ? Comment s’en sortait-il ? Comment allait-il faire pour le ramener ?

Donna posa son verre et étala les deux notes sur la table.

« Donc, le Docteur a disparu avec le TARDIS et cette note est laissée derrière, » pointa-t-elle, en essayant de voir clair dans cette affaire, « et votre ami… »

« Aziraphale. »

« Aziraphale, oui, s’est volatilisé de cette librairie et _cette_ note est laissée derrière. Elles disent à peu près la même chose, à propos d’une dette, et il y a ce symbole étrange à la fin des deux notes – ce qui est bizarre c’est que je n’arrive pas à le lire alors que le TARDIS peut traduire toutes les langues. »

« Ah, » dit Crowley, en se balançant autour de l’ilot central à ses côtés, « c’est parce que ce n’est pas une langue. C’est un sigil. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un sigil. C’est une signature démoniaque je dirais. Celle-là appartient au démon Hastur. »

« Il y en d’autres comme vous ? »

« Vous n’avez pas idée. »

« Alors ça veut dire qu’il y a un Paradis et un Enfer ? »

« Ouais. »

Donna se tut. En faisant soudainement face à la réalité d’une vie après la mort elle n’eut rien d’intelligent à dire.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne veux pas y penser pour l’instant. Je veux juste que le Docteur revienne. »

« Je crois qu’on peut agir là-dessus. »

« C’est vrai. Alors pourquoi ce Hastur a kidnappé nos amis ? Le Docteur n’en a jamais parlé avant ? »

Crowley eut une moue. « Ouais…celui-là il est pour moi. J’ai un peu tué son meilleur ami il y a quelques années. »

« Vous avez quoi ? »

« Je sais, je sais, » dit-il, en levant les mains dans une fausse reddition. « Ce n’était pas vraiment la situation idéale mais c’était la fin du monde – et un démon doit faire ce qu’il a à faire. »

« Vous aviez vraiment besoin de le tuer ? »

Crowley plissa les yeux. « Vous comptez vraiment me faire un sermon, moi, un démon, sur la moralité ? J’ai déjà déchu du lieu le plus saint qu’il soit. Vous auriez plus de résultats avec un mur de briques. Et puis, c’était lui ou moi. Et je ne vais pas vous mentir, Donna, je suis heureux que ça soit lui. »

Elle fut silencieuse. Crowley soupira.

« Est-ce que vous seriez soulagée si je disais que je m’en veux ? »

« Seulement si c’est sincère. »

Il y réfléchit un instant, mais il décida de ne pas poursuivre et choisit à la place de continuer à comprendre ce qui les avait conduits à cette situation.

La moralité pouvait attendre jusqu’à ce qu’il soit ivre.

« Je crois qu’Hastur a fait une erreur. Je crois que vous vous êtes écrasé à Londres le jour où il a enfin décidé de chercher vengeance. Si votre ami Docteur me ressemble tellement, comme vous le dites, il est probable qu’il ait fait la même erreur en le capturant. Et une fois qu’il avait compris qu’il s’était trompé, et il devrait vraiment y être habitué maintenant, il revient et attrape Aziraphale, en sachant que je remuerai ciel et terre pour le retrouver. »

Donna sourit. Crowley en fut satisfait. Il n’aimait pas la voir faire la tête.

« Vous tenez vraiment à lui, hein ? »

C’était maintenant au tour de Crowley de sourire. « Il a toujours été à mes côtés depuis les derniers six mille ans. Je suis le premier à admettre que je serais perdu sans lui. Même s’il est obnubilé par ses fichus livres. »

Donna ria et ils continuèrent de boire encore un peu.

« Pourquoi n’est-il pas juste venu vous chercher ? Pourquoi s’embêter à emmener Aziraphale ? »

« Peut-être que c’était son plan depuis le début – le Docteur s’est juste retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

« Comme d’habitude. »

« Ça lui arrive souvent ? »

« Vous n’avez _pas_ idée. »

Crowley prit une autre gorgée. « Quoi qu’il en soit, ça nous aide pas vraiment. On sait qu’Hastur veut ma peau, et sûrement mon âme, mais on ne sait pas où il est. »

« On a aucun moyen de le retrouver ? »

Le démon se mordit la lèvre.

« Si… »

« Pourquoi j’ai l’impression qu’il y a une embrouille ? »

« Eh bien…mon ancien boss…enfin…j’ai été viré, en gros. »

« Vous avez été viré de l’Enfer ? »

« Ouais, quasiment. »

« Comment vous avez réussi votre coup ? »

« En volant des stylos de la compagnie. En dormant au travail. En annulant l’Apocalypse. Des trucs comme ça. »

Donna leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais Hastur travaille toujours pour l’En Bas. Je pourrais essayer d’appeler Dagon…ou même Beel… »

« On n’a pas vraiment le choix. »

Elle avait raison. S’il voulait avoir une chance de revoir Aziraphale, il devait tenter un appel.

Il _haïssait_ les appels téléphoniques.

Une des pires choses que les humains aient pu créer.

Il attrapa le téléphone sur son bureau pour l’amener dans la cuisine et composa le numéro.

« Bienvenu en Enfer ! » annonça une voix enjouée. « J’ai bien peur que notre ligne soit en ce moment surchargée. Veuillez rappeler plus tard ou rester en ligne, je vous remercie ! »

Presque immédiatement une interprétation de très mauvaise qualité de _Baby_ de Justin Bieber fit éruption à travers le haut-parleur. Il lui fallut tout son self-contrôle à Crowley pour ne pas jeter cette chose misérable par la fenêtre.

Donna raccrocha.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Un tour de ma meilleure amie, Shereen. Enfin, elle n’est pas ma meilleure amie. Meilleure collègue de travail ? Enfin pas de mon dernier job, mais le cinquième avant ça, » expliqua-t-elle, en retapant le numéro.

« Et c’est quoi ce tour ? »

« Ça. »

« Bienvenu en Enfer ! »

Donna pressa la touche zéro dès que la dernière syllabe fut prononcée et ponctuée d’un satisfaisant _Bip !_

« Merci de rester en ligne. Pour nous aider à rediriger votre appel, veuillez sélectionnez une des options suivantes. »

Crowley grogna et se cogna la tête contre le plan de travail de désespoir. Donna tapota son épaule pour le consoler.

« Pour les sept péchés capitaux, appuyez sur un. Pour une assistance démoniaque, appuyez sur deux. Pour une invocation accidentelle, appuyez sur trois. Pour le remboursement d’une âme en troc, appuyez sur – »

« Il y a combien d’options là-dedans ? » s’étonna Donna, croyant à peine ce qu’elle entendait.

Il haussa les épaules. « L’Enfer est très occupé. »

Elle soupira et appuya sur le bouton deux. L’assistance démoniaque se rapprochait sûrement le plus de leur besoin.

« Veuillez rester en ligne pendant qu’on redirige votre appel. »

Donna grogna et reposa le combiné sur le plan de travail alors que les tons gamins de Bieber résonnaient dans la cuisine.

« J’aurai dû me douter que les systèmes d’appels automatiques étaient une création des démons. »

« Hé ! On n’est pas tous comme ça ! Faites pas d’amalgame à cause d’une brebis galeuse ! »

« Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je crois qu’il y en a plus qu’une. »

Crowley voulut argumenter, mais il n’exprima que des bruits aléatoires.

Il ne pouvait pas discuter avec la vérité.

« Merci pour votre patience. Votre appel est très important pour nous. »

Ils restèrent là pendant cinq bonnes minutes, en écoutant _Baby_ encore et encore.

« L’Enfer ne doit pas être _si_ occupé. »

« Ils doivent espérer qu’on raccroche. »

Donna grogna une nouvelle fois quand _Baby_ diminua…et recommença de nouveau.

« Remettez Queen, » marmonna-t-elle avec un sourire, sa tête dans ses mains.

« Amen. »

La chanson reprit encore, ainsi que le message enjoué.

« C’est ridicule. » craqua Donna, en empoignant le combiné.

Au moment où le message recommença, elle hurla dans le téléphone. « Je veux parler à un responsable, maintenant ! »

Le message s’arrêta.

Le silence régna.

Crowley se demanda si elle avait carrément fait planter le système.

« Certainement ! » répondit la voix avec entrain. « On vous met en relation avec l’Assistance Démoniaque. »

Et béni soit la tonalité qu’ils entendirent, et non Justin Bieber.

« Je ne peux pas croire que ça ait marché. » s’étonna Crowley.

« Moi non plus ! » ria Donna en embrassant le démon.

Il retourna inhabituellement l’embrassade avec sincérité.

« Assistance Démoniaque – en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« Dagon ! » s’écria Crowley, en repêchant le combiné et en saluant la voix au téléphone comme s’il agissait d’une connaissance de longue date. « Comment tu te portes ? »

« Crowley ? Quoi – Pourquoi tu appelles ? Tu n’as plus rien à voir avec nous maintenant. »

« Oh, ce n’est pas une façon de saluer un vieil ami. »

« On n’a jamais été amis, Crowley. Je ne devrais pas être en train de parler, je raccroche. »

« Quel genre de démon es-tu si tu suis les règles ? »

« Au revoir, Crowley. »

« Attendez ! » cria Donna, en confisquant le téléphone et la conversation de Crowley.

« Qui est à l’appareil ? »

« C’est pas important. On essaye de localiser un démon nommé Hastur. Il a kidnappé nos amis et on a besoin des informations que vous avez sur sa localisation. »

« Hastur ? Crowley, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

« Il a enlevé Aziraphale, et un mortel du nom du Docteur. On pense qu’il veut se venger à cause de…tu sais. »

« Je sais, » grogna Dagon.

Crowley grimaça ; il devrait savoir que c’était encore un sujet sensible.

« On veut juste le retour de nos amis, » expliqua gentiment Donna, « c’est tout ce qu’on veut. Alors si vous pouviez nous aider on en serait très reconnaissant. »

Dagon éclata de rire. « Ça sert à rien d’être gentil, madame. Mais, vu qu’un ange est impliqué…attendez, laissez-moi demander à mon manager. » La voix de Dagon diminua, comme si le démon se détournait du téléphone. « Beel ! Aucune nouvelle d’Hastur ? Apparemment il a kidnappé un ange et un mortel. »

Ils entendirent une réponse distante et furent incapables de la déchiffrer.

« Aziraphale. Tu ne penses pas qu’ils nous l’aurait dit Là-Haut si c’était vraiment quelqu’un de leur rangs. »

Crowley siffla et Donna posa une main sur épaule pour le calmer.

Dagon revint vers le téléphone. Le démon semblait soucieux.

« Hastur est en congé. »

« En quoi ? » cracha Crowley.

« En congé. Il a été décidé qu’il avait besoin…d’une pause. Il était instable et ça n’était pas propice à un bon environnement de travail. »

« Pareil pour les rats mais vous n’avez rien fait depuis 1665 ! »

Dagon l’ignora. « Ça n’a rien à voir. »

« Viens-en au fait alors ! »

« On ne sait pas où est Hastur. »

La nouvelle frappa Crowley comme un coup porté à l’estomac.

« Mais vous devez forcément le savoir, non ? » demanda Donna.

Dagon se racla la gorge. « Oui, c’est un peu gênant. Mais malheureusement, pour le moment nous ne savons pas où il se trouve. »

« Et vous n’avez aucun moyen de le savoir ? »

« Non, madame. »

Hastur pouvait être _n’importe où_.

Donna soupira. « D’accord, merci pour votre aide. Et vous devriez peut-être faire quelque chose pour ces rats. »

La ligne fut coupée.

Donna raccrocha le téléphone.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? »

L’univers avait d’étranges façons de répondre à des questions comme celle-là.

On frappa à la porte.

Si vous n’étiez pas un ermite total, un démon socialement isolé, ou résidant actuellement dans un immeuble sans porte, frapper à la porte était parfaitement normal. Ça pouvait annoncer nombre de bonnes choses ; un ami cher qui venait de loin, un voisin qui restituait un chat perdu ou un livreur tant attendu qui apportait la meilleure nourriture chinoise de l’autre bout de la ville. Malheureusement, Crowley appartenait définitivement à la catégorie ‘démon socialement isolé’ et un coup à sa porte était hautement inhabituel.

« Vous attendez quelqu’un ? » demanda Donna, en se tournant vers le bruit.

« Pas du tout, » murmura-t-il, en se glissant derrière elle, « pas un bruit. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien.

Crowley avança lentement vers la porte et jeta un œil à travers le judas. Aziraphale le taquinait régulièrement là-dessus et lui demandait pourquoi il avait installé ça étant donné qu’il ne répondait jamais. Crowley affirmait toujours qu’il aimait savoir qui il ignorait.

Aujourd’hui il était temps d’en tirer avantage.

C’était Hastur – l’horrible grenouille impassible qui vivait sur sa tête était la seule chose visible.

Le démon jura.

« Crowley ! Ouvre, c’est moi ! On a…des affaires à régler. »

Il resta silencieux, soulagé qu’un démon n’ait pas à respirer.

Il frappa une nouvelle fois, suivi d’autres coups martelés contre le bois. Il entendit des bruits de pas s’éloigner de la porte.

« Il est parti ? » demanda Donna, et Crowley mit un doigt sur sa bouche.

Il regarda de nouveau par le judas.

Hastur s’était reculé de quelques pas. Il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. Non, il ne tenait rien. Il créait…invoquait…

« Recule ! » hurla Crowley, en plongeant dans le couloir alors que la porte était consumée par l’explosion du feu de l’Enfer.

Donna s’abrita derrière l’ilot central tandis que des bouts de bois explosaient dans l’appartement. Crowley rampa sur son ventre en direction de la cuisine, en espérant disparaitre avant que la fumée ne se dissipe.

« Crowley…je sais que tu es là. Si tu veux revoir ton meilleur ami, montre-toi. »

Une autre explosion résonna et les murs furent ravagés par les flammes. Des débris tombaient autour de Crowley, qui décida de rester immobile pour ne pas être détecté tant qu’il n’avait pas de plan. La fumée s’éleva et il put entendre Donna tousser.

« Pathétique ! Je peux t’entendre tousser. Tu es un démon, Crowley – tu n’as pas besoin de respirer. »

Ça voulait dire qu’il ne savait pas que Donna était là.

Était-ce une bonne nouvelle ou non ?

Il n’avait pas le temps d’y réfléchir.

Hastur marcha à grandes enjambées dans une autre pièce. La chambre ? Le bureau ? Ça n’importait pas vraiment. Il se leva et sprinta vers la cuisine.

Donna avait réussi à ouvrir les portes-fenêtres du balcon pour respirer de l’air frais. Crowley l’attrapa par les épaules.

« Ça va ? »

Elle hocha la tête, mais il comprenait qu’elle était en difficulté.

« On doit retourner à la Bentley. Maintenant. »

« Mais le feu… »

Crowley jura. Le feu de l’Enfer n’avait aucun effet sur lui, mais il connaissait très bien ses effets sur le corps humain. Il fit les cent pas en réfléchissant à un plan. Hastur hurla et une fenêtre explosa sous la puissance de sa colère.

Il agrippa la rambarde du balcon en cherchant une sortie. La Bentley était garée juste en dessous d’eux, mais il n’y avait aucun moyen de descendre – les escaliers de secours se trouvaient de l’autre côté de l’immeuble.

Gros défaut de design.

Il devra en référer à quelqu’un.

Crowley s’éleva de toute sa hauteur et déploya ses ailes. Donna leva les yeux, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Sans aucun doute entre la surprise complète et une assimilation lasse, mais il n’avait pas le temps d’y penser plus longtemps.

Il aida Donna à se mettre debout.

« Vous avez des…ailes. »

« Félicitations. J’ai le plaisir de vous informer que vos yeux sont en parfait état. »

Il mit un bras autour de sa taille, lui faisant pousser un cri perçant en le repoussant.

« Qu’avez-vous en tête ? » hurla-t-elle, scandalisée.

« Crowley ! » hurla Hastur, lui aussi indigné.

Le démon serra ses mains sur ses épaules. « Vous me faites confiance ? »

« Non ! On se connait à peine ! »

« Argh ! Bon – vous êtes d’accord que je suis probablement le seul qui peut vous sortir de cette situation ? »

Donna regarda derrière le démon et cria de nouveau. Crowley se retourna et vit Hastur. Il se tenait là, au centre d’un brasier qui ressemblait aux Enfers. Ses mains étaient embrasées. Avec une rapidité surnaturelle, Crowley parvint à tirer Donna hors d’un autre jet de flammes. La balustrade du balcon se tordit et se déforma – un trou béant qui menait droit vers le bas. Il y eut un grincement métallique et Hastur se prépara pour une autre attaque.

Ils étaient acculés.

Et cette fois, il n’allait pas les rater.

Il n’avait pas le temps de se disputer. Il attrapa Donna (priant pour qu’il ne lâche pas l’humaine) et se lança du balcon.

Pendant un instant, ils restèrent suspendus. Une étoile précipitée au cœur de l’espace. Un seul proton accroché à un atome d’hydrogène.

Et ils chutèrent.

Donna criait. Mais ce n’était pas un cri de peur. Non, c’était un cri d’exaltation – d’enchantement presque.

Le balcon fut consumé par les flammes – il put sentir le métal fondu effleurer ses ailes, mettant le feu à quelques plumes. Une trace passa à côté de son visage, tel un minuscule météore, laissant une coupure sur sa joue.

Il étendit ses ailes pour ralentir leur descente. Leur extrême vitesse ne leur sera pas fatale.

Ils heurtèrent le sol et par miracle (métaphoriquement, pas littéralement) ils n’eurent aucun os brisé. Il remit Donna debout et ils coururent main dans la main vers la Bentley.

Donna avait à l’évidence l’habitude de courir.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Crowley appuya à fond sur la pédale, démarrant aussi vite que possible.

« C’est quoi ce bordel ? » demanda Donna.

Un grand fracas résonna et Crowley vit dans le rétroviseur les restes de son appartement englouti par les flammes.

Son chez-lui.

Ses _plantes_.

Il aura le temps de les pleurer plus tard. Donna et lui devaient à cet instant présenter leurs meilleurs interprétations d’Houdini et disparaître.

Elle se tourna pour voir le feu, et ce mouvement exposa une longue coupure sur son cou. Heureusement, elle n’était pas profonde. Elle s’en sortira.

« J’espère que les autres habitants de l’immeuble s’en sont sortis. On n’a pas eu le temps de faire sonner l’alarme. » Elle se tourna vers Crowley. « Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? »

Il n’avait pas de réponse à l’esprit. Il n’avait _aucune_ réponse.

« Je – je ne sais pas. »

« Vous n’avez pas un endroit où on pourrait se cacher ? Une planque ? »

« Une planque ? Donna – c’était tout ce que j’avais. Maintenant, c’est juste vous, moi et la Bentley. Je n’ai rien d’autre. Pas de ressource, pas d’ami et pas de plan. » Sa voix s’éleva sous la panique. « Et on n’a _pas_ de temps parce que qui sait ce que fera Hastur à Aziraphale et à votre ami et – »

Sa voix se brisa.

Il n’allait _pas_ pleurer. Pas maintenant. Et _certainement_ pas devant une mortelle.

Les démons ne pleuraient pas.

Les démons n’avaient pas peur.

Donna plaça une main réconfortante sur son bras.

« Je sais où on peut aller. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment débusquer un démon sans scrupules, exactement ?

« Vous êtes sûr de ne rien vouloir avaler, M. Crowley ? »

La question tira le démon de sa rêverie. Il pensait gaiement à ses plantes, à son ange et à l’immense douleur qui ne ravageait pas son corps. Mais de retour à cette misérable réalité, il n’avait rien de tout ça et seul un verre de vin se tenait entre lui et une réelle panique.

« Juste Crowley. Et non merci, le vin me suffit. »

Sylvia le regarda avec méfiance, mais elle accepta sa réponse et ramena la casserole fumante dans la cuisine.

Elle serait sûrement encore plus méfiante si elle _savait_ qu’il était un démon.

« Donna, assis-toi s’il te plaît. C’est déjà assez difficile comme ça de faire assoir et manger ton grand-père quand tu n’es pas là. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et s’assit à table.

« Et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas nous prévenir de ta venue. J’aurai préparé quelque chose de mieux pour toi et M. Crowley. »

C’était maintenant au tour du démon de lever les yeux au ciel.

Le grand-père de Donna, Wilf, entra et s’assit en face d’eux. Il plissa les yeux vers Crowley. Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, le démon fit de même.

Sylvia se tourna pour observer Crowley de nouveau. « Vous n’allez pas enlever vos lunettes de soleil ? C’est parfaitement éclairé ici. »

« Il a un problème aux yeux, maman. » mentit Donna avant d’avaler une bouchée. « C’est la luminosité qui lui fait les garder. »

« Pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas dit avant ? Je peux fermer les rideaux. »

« Ce n’est pas nécessaire, Sylvia. » S’adresser à un total étranger par son prénom était bizarre pour lui, mais il poursuivit. « Merci. »

Elle eut l’air mécontente.

« Etes-vous un de ces extraterrestres ? » demanda Wilf.

Crowley réprima un grognement. Donna, elle, poussa un grognement en mangeant.

« Vous êtes la deuxième personne à me poser cette question aujourd’hui. Non, je ne le suis pas. »

« Pour l’amour de dieu, papa, tu ne peux pas demander aux gens comme ça s’ils sont des extraterrestres ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que… ça pourrait être vexant. »

Crowley se leva en soupirant.

« Où allez-vous ? »

« Je sors prendre l’air – je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Sylvia lui indiqua la porte arrière. Alors qu’il pénétra dans le jardin, il l’entendit demander : « tu es sûre qu’ils n’ont pas de lien ? Ils se ressemblent terriblement. »

« Oui, maman ! » fut la réponse exaspérée.

La porte se ferma derrière lui avec un claquement satisfaisant. Il resta debout un moment, assimilant les sons et les odeurs. Le vent chuchotait dans les arbres. Les enfants riaient dans le jardin voisin. L’odeur du barbecue volait à travers la clôture.

La normalité.

Quelle étrange sensation.

Il s'en délectait.

Il y avait un banc, dont les couleurs s’étaient effacées avec le temps passé au soleil. Ce même soleil réchauffait à présent sa peau. Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait froid. Il s’assit et fit le point sur ce qu’il s’était passé durant ces dernières heures.

1.Aziraphale avait disparu.

Crowley savait pourquoi, mais il ne savait pas où il était. Ça pouvait lui prendre des jours pour le retrouver. Ils pourraient ne pas _avoir_ des jours pour ça. Un sentiment de perte grandit dans sa poitrine. Il l’avait déjà ressenti avant, en ce jour fatidique où tout ce qu’il avait pu trouver était la librairie de son ami ravagée par les flammes.

Il avait abandonné.

_Aziraphale_.

Le perdre une nouvelle fois était presque trop.

Il repoussa ces pensées. Hastur n’avait rien contre Aziraphale. Il était très peu probable que son ange soit blessé.

L’espoir.

Il s’y raccrochait tel un naufragé, perdu au milieu d’un océan sans fin, qui se cramponnait à un bois dérivant en priant la pluie.

2.Le Docteur avait aussi disparu.

C’était presque certainement une erreur d’Hastur. Mais pourquoi ne pas juste le libérer et reprendre sa vengeance ? Non, quelque chose n’allait pas. Il se fit une note mentale pour approfondir ça plus tard.

3.Donna.

Quelle énigme.

Une femme humaine totalement ordinaire avec la force et la lutte d’un ange vengeur, et un esprit aiguisé comme le sien. Un femme qui avait battu un chien de l’Enfer avec rien d’autre qu’un parapluie. Une femme qui parlait de voyages dans le temps et l’espace.

Une femme qui se tenait devant lui avec une bouteille de vin à la main.

« J’vous ressert ? »

Il leva son verre. « Vous avez vraiment besoin de poser la question ? »

Elle remplit leurs verres et trinqua – à quoi ? Leur survie ? L’amitié ? Une agréable casserole maison ? Crowley s’en moquait.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Donna, en se tournant vers lui.

Malgré ses verres noirs, il eut l’impression qu’elle le fixait droit dans son âme. Il fut sur le point de mentir et de dissimuler sa peur avec un commentaire désinvolte sur la nourriture humaine.

Mais ça ne servait à rien avec Donna.

« Non. »

« Vous avez peur ? »

« Plus de douleur que de peur, » répondit-il avec honnêteté.

Sa sincérité l’étonna lui-même.

« Je peux vous chercher des anti-douleurs – même si j’imagine que ça ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d’effet sur vous. »

« C’est vrai. »

« Il n’y a rien que je puisse faire ? »

Crowley sourit. Il était léger, mais c’était un miracle étant donné tout ce à quoi ils faisaient face.

« Non. Mais merci quand même. »

La lumière du soleil se prit dans les cheveux de Donna, révélant de magnifiques nuances de roux.

Autrefois, ses cheveux aussi brillaient de mille feux.

C’était durant ces moments-là qu’il aimait conduire. Aller si loin si vite jusqu’à ce que la nuit tombe et qu’il puisse compter les étoiles. Les étoiles le calmaient étrangement. Faire la liste de leur nom lui permettait de penser à autre chose plutôt que de reconnaître ce sentiment écrasant de terreur qui s’élevait tel un tsunami à chaque fois qu’il voulait dormir.

Sirius. Rigel. Altair.

« Les étoiles me manquent. »

Il pensait qu’elle comprendrait. Elle les côtoyait depuis assez longtemps.

« Ouais. »

« J’ai participé à la création de certaines d’entre elles. »

« Vraiment ? Vous devez avoir…plus de 4 milliard d’années alors. »

« Je suppose. »

« Vous êtes encore en forme. »

Ils rirent. Les enfants d’à côté crièrent de joie.

« Depuis combien longtemps êtes-vous sur Terre ? »

« Depuis l’humanité – à peu près six mille ans. »

« J’y crois pas. Vous êtes plus vieux que le Docteur en fait. »

« Quel âge a-t-il ? »

« 900 ans, croyez-le ou non. »

« Encore un bébé, » gloussa Crowley.

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Vous et Aziraphale ? »

« Dès le premier jour. On était dans des camps opposés, mais on s’est rencontrés en haut de l’enceinte du Jardin. Il m’avait abrité de la première tempête malgré ce que j’avais fait. Et j’ai craqué pour lui à ce moment-là. Ça lui a pris un peu plus longtemps en ce qui le concerne. » Il prit une autre gorgée. « Et vous ? »

Elle dégagea une mèche hors de ses yeux et réfléchit à comment raconter son histoire.

« Il m’a kidnappé à mon mariage le jour de Noël. »

« Oh – navré. »

« Ne le soyez pas. Celui qui allait être mon mari avait prévu de me donner en pâture à une araignée géante sous la Tamise. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ouais. Il y avait un gros vaisseau spatiale au-dessus de Londres, qui ressemblait à une énorme étoile. Vous en avez peut-être entendu parler ? »

« La seule étoile dont j’ai entendu parler était au-dessus de Bethlehem, il y a deux mille ans. Chouette endroit. Un peu de monde. C’était aussi ma faute. »

« Vous voyagez alors ? »

« Beaucoup dans le temps. Maintenant, je suis plutôt bien installé à Londres. »

« J’ai du mal à imaginer m’installer ici. »

« Je croyais que vous aimiez Londres ? »

« Oui, mais… » Sa phrase resta en suspens.

« Une fois qu’on a vu les étoiles, les lumières de la ville semblent plus fades ? »

« Oui, » soupira-t-elle. « Je ne peux plus imaginer être satisfaite en vivant sur Terre à nouveau. »

« Certains d’entre nous n’ont pas le choix. »

Le silence retomba.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Donna, » avoua Crowley.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« A propos d’Hastur. Je n’ai aucune idée d’où il pourrait être, ni de ce qu’il fait à nos amis. »

« Sûrement rien de vraiment méchant ? »

« Donna, c’est un démon. Un démon au sens propre. Il est l’incarnation de tout ce qu’il y a de mauvais, de _diabolique_. »

Elle haussa les épaules et but un peu plus de vin. « Vous ne me donnez pas cette impression. »

« Je suis un peu différent. Je l’ai toujours été. »

Donna haussa les épaules de nouveau. « Ok. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez y faire alors ? »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Ramener Aziraphale et le Docteur, débile. Comme ma mère dit toujours, le meilleur plan à avoir est d’avoir un plan. Ou c’était mon cousin ? Je m’en souviens plus. »

Crowley fronça les sourcils. « Je l’ignore. Si je savais où il était je ne serais certainement pas ici. »

« Alors comment où on le retrouve ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Donna ! Vous ne pensez pas que j’ai essayé d’y réfléchir ? »

Il pesta contre la panique qui revenait dans sa voix, dévoilant à quel point la situation l’affectait.

« Du calme, vous ne réfléchissez pas correctement. Si on était un autre jour et que vous recherchiez un de vos…collègues démoniaques, qu’irez-vous chercher ? »

« Eh bien, une activité démoniaque. »

« Et à quoi ça ressemble ? »

Il agita une main et émit des bruits inutiles.

« Rien que les humains puissent relever ? »

Crowley arrêta de réfléchir un instant. Etant donné qu’il était un démon, il n’était pas vraiment spécialiste sur ce que les humains pouvaient relever.

Mais il y avait peut-être quelques trucs.

« Si Hastur agit en-dehors des radars d’En Bas, alors il ne peut pas utiliser les méthodes de transport habituels. »

« Bien. Mais en quoi ça nous aide ? »

« Eh bien, il y a quelques chemins qui mènent à l’Enfer et qui ne sont pas surveillés. Les âmes des damnées essayent de sortir assez souvent, et on ne veut pas de ça. »

Il tenta un rire, mais Donna ne sembla pas trouver ça très drôle. Crowley toussa et poursuivit.

« Mais une ouverture non autorisée vers les Enfers montrerait des signes. Probablement un temps plus chaud que la normale – »

« Autant chercher dans le pays entier. »

« – Une activité inhabituelle j’imagine, mais un humain serait malheureux de le voir si ça déviait sur le plan mortel. Il y aurait des sorts démoniaques autour qui feraient en sorte que les gens le contourne rapidement, je suppose. »

« Rien de plus précis ? »

« Je pense qu’un humain sensible ou une sorcière serait capable de le traquer… »

« J’ai peur de n’en avoir aucun en ligne directe. »

« Moi si, » marmonna Crowley, « ils sont tous les deux en vacances. »

Donna fut sur le point de dire sur un ton sec une réplique cinglante quand la porte arrière s’ouvrit. C’était Wilf.

« Donna. Ta mère voudrait savoir si l’un de vous voulait du dessert ? »

Crowley secoua la tête et Donna déclina. Le démon espéra que le vieil homme en resterait là, mais il sortit dehors.

« Belle après-midi, » songea-t-il, en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son gilet miteux.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

« Bon dieu, Donna. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Je ne t’ai pas vu comme ça depuis des années. »

« Désolée, papy. C’est juste… »

« Juste quoi ? »

« Le Docteur a disparu. Avec le TARDIS. »

« Vraiment ? » s’étonna Wilf, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ouais. L’ami de Crowley a disparu au même moment. »

« Oh, je suis désolé. »

Crowley balaya ses excuses d'un revers de la main.

« Vous allez les chercher ? »

« Bien sûr ! On ne sait juste pas où ils sont. »

« Il n’y a rien que je puisse faire pour aider ? »

Donna eut un rire triste. « Pas vraiment. »

« Rien de rien ? »

« A moins que vous ayez la capacité de ressentir une activité démoniaque dans un rayon de trente kilomètres. » marmonna Crowley.

Wilf ria. « Non je suppose, non. » Il se tourna pour partir. « Le seul miracle que j’ai entendu à la radio parle de la M25 qui circule plus vite que d’habitude. »

Crowley sauta sur ses pieds. « La M25 ! » cria-t-il, en se frappant la tête avec sa paume de la main. « Je suis un vrai idiot fini. Pourquoi je n’y ai pas pensé avant ? »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a avec la M25 ? » demanda Donna, en posant son verre.

« J’ai participé à son design. C’est la forme de…bref, c’est formé pour causer une accumulation importante du trafic. »

« Ça n’a pas l’air très démoniaque. »

« J’imagine que non. C’est plus des désagréments mineurs sur le libre arbitre des mortels que quelque chose de vraiment malfaisant. »

Donna le fixa, totalement embrouillée.

Crowley revint au sujet principal. « Bref – ça n’a pas d’importance. Ce qui compte c’est la porte de derrière vers les Enfers que j’ai construite sur la voie 6 à la sortie 13. »

« La sortie 13 n’a pas 6 voies. »

« Sur cette réalité non. »

« Alors ça veut dire… » souffla Donna, qui commençait à comprendre.

« Hastur fait des aller-retours dans mon propre foutu tunnel secret ! Quel culot ! »

« Alors ça veut qu’on sait où ils sont ? »

« Exactement, » confirma Crowley. Il ne pouvait contenir son sourire.

Donna cria de joie et jeta ses bras autour du démon pour la seconde fois de la journée. Ils se mirent à rire tous deux.

« Eh bien, qu’est-ce qu’on attend ? Allons-y ! »

« Attendez, attendez, » dit Crowley, en attrapant son bras avant qu’elle ne puisse courir à toute vitesse vers la M25 à elle toute seule. « On ne peut pas débarquer en Enfer sans être armé et sans un semblant de plan. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« L’Enfer ! Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

Ils avaient oublié la présence de Wilf. Donna et Crowley se regardèrent l’un l’autre, avec la même expression qui signifiait _Zut, on en a trop dit, non ?_

« C’est…une métaphore – » commença Crowley.

« – difficile à expliquer, » intervint Donna. « Pourquoi tu ne rentrerais pas à l’intérieur pour tenir compagnie à maman ? »

Wilf acquiesça et fit comme on lui a dit.

« Désolé, » s’excusa Crowley, mais Donna ne s’en inquiéta pas. « En plus, c’est à peine la chose la plus dangereuse que j’ai faite. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, en levant un sourcil. « Parce que le feu de l’Enfer peut vraiment avoir des effets très, très néfastes sur un corps humain. »

« J’ai fuis le Vésuve quand il est entré en éruption. »

« Il y aura des chiens de l’Enfer à la pelle. »

« Je m’en suis déjà occupé d’un aujourd’hui. »

« Ça sent _vraiment_ mauvais. »

Elle plissa le nez. « Est-ce que ça pourrait être pire que… »

« Probablement. »

« Bah…c’est pas vraiment important, si ? Si je veux récupérer le Docteur alors je n’ai pas le choix. »

« C’est toujours incommensurablement dangereux. Je ne veux pas m’y balader sans une sorte de plan ou sans moyen de protection. »

« Alors qu’est-ce que vous suggérez ? » demanda-t-elle, en tapant du pied avec impatience.

« C’est ce que j’essaye de – argh ! »

La phrase de Crowley fut brusquement coupée alors qu’il reçut de l’eau froide.

« Hé ! » cria Donna, en se dirigeant vers la clôture. « Qu’est-ce qu’on avait dit à propos des pistolets à eau vers notre jardin ? »

Ruisselant, Crowley la suivit et jeta un œil dans le jardin d’à côté. Deux enfants, qui tenaient des pistolets à eau qui faisaient la moitié de leur taille, se tenaient docilement en sachant qu’ils avaient été pris la main dans le sac. Ils attendirent une sévère réprimande du démon mouillé.

Crowley sourit.

Il avait une meilleure idée.

« J’imagine qu’il n’y a aucune chance pour qu’on puisse vous les emprunter ? »


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direction l’autoroute de l’Enfer (et y’a des bouchons)

« Vous aviez pas dit qu’Hastur rendait la M25 _plus rapide que d’habitude_ ? »

Donna était furieuse.

De même que Crowley pour être honnête, mais il se contrôlait mieux. Ils s’étaient préparés à pénétrer en Enfer. Les deux pistolets à eau étaient chargés et dangereux, l’un avec de l’eau normale et l’autre avec de l’eau bénite (marqué d’un ‘B’ rouge pour _Béni_, _Bordel de merde_ et _Bénissez-nous si Crowley touche ça_). Comment Donna avait réussi à convaincre/baratiner/intimider le pasteur de l’Eglise du coin pour bénir le pistolet à eau et remplir une gourde, Crowley l’ignorait (principalement parce qu’il était resté dans la voiture, réticent à refaire la danse ‘aidez-moi mes pieds brûlent’), mais il était extrêmement reconnaissant qu’elle l’ai fait.

Ils étaient partis de chez les Noble comme ces duos de gamins cool dans les films pour adolescents et avaient filé à toute vitesse vers la M25.

Où ils firent rapidement face à un énorme embouteillage.

C’était il y a une heure.

La voix de Freddie Mercury commençait à résonner dans les enceintes, chantant à quel point il aimait sa voiture. Crowley grogna et claqua des doigts pour éteindre la radio. Il avait des doutes sur le fait que la Bentley sache quand il était de mauvaise humeur et quelle chanson jouer pour l’empirer encore.

« C’est quoi le souci avec toutes les chansons de Queen ? »

« Bah ! Toutes les chansons se transforment en _Best of Queen_ si elles restent dans la voiture plus de deux semaines. »

« D’acc. Vous l’avez depuis longtemps – la voiture je veux dire ? »

« Depuis 1926, je l’ai eu neuve. »

Donna fronça les sourcils. Crowley plissa les yeux. Ils avancèrent d’un mètre ou deux. Un klaxon beugla sur leur gauche, déclenchant une réaction en chaîne de klaxons qui ricochèrent derrière sur au moins dix kilomètres.

« Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il y avait avant Queen ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Il y avait quoi avant Queen ? Vos cassettes ne peuvent pas se transformer en Queen avant même le groupe existe. Alors qu’est-ce qu’il y avait avant ça ? »

Elle venait de poser une colle au démon. On ne lui avait jamais demandé ça. Il se creusa les méninges, essayant de se rappeler ce qu’il y avait… mais ça faisait plus de quarante ans maintenant.

« Je…ne m’en souviens pas… »

Donna s’offusqua et croisa les bras.

« C’est ridicule. Dire que vous m’avez convaincue de venir assister au plus grand parking du pays. »

« Je suppose que j’ai un peu trop bien fait mon travail. »

« Allez au diable. Le TARDIS nous aurait transporté sans que personne n’en sache rien. »

Crowley prit un air renfrogné. « Je suis désolé, ce n’est pas une machine qui saute dans le temps ou qui voyage dans l’espace, mais elle a survécu à l’Apocalypse et m’est très utile, merci beaucoup. »

Il s’attendit à ce qu’elle lui crache une de ses répliques explosives.

A la place, Donna soupira. « Désolée. C’est juste… »

« Pas de souci. C’est l’autoroute. Elle a été créée pour faire ça : taper sur les nerfs des gens pour qu’ils soient tendus en allant au travail. Ça marche mieux que des centaines de tentations. »

« Je vous prends au mot. On ne peut vraiment pas avancer plus vite ? »

« Habituellement je ferais disparaitre la circulation du passage par miracle. Mais après ce qu’il s’est passé à la librairie je n’utilise plus ma force de façon frivole. »

Au moment de mentionner la librairie, son abdomen le tirailla de douleur.

_Putain_ ce que ça faisait mal.

« Tout va bien ? »

La douleur devait se retranscrire sur ses traits.

« Tout ira bien dans peu de temps. »

Elle ne sembla pas convaincue, mais tout d’un coup, le trafic se détendit et le sujet fut éclipsé.

« Vite ! Entrez dans la file ! »

Crowley le fit avec joie et le voilà rouler sur la voie 5 en direction de la sortie 13.

« Prête ? »

« Plus que jamais. »

« Accroche-toi ! » cria Crowley avec un rire, en faisant une embardée violente contre la glissière de sécurité.

Donna eut un petit cri qui éclata en rire alors qu’ils plongèrent dans l’infernale voie 6. Le trafic disparut. Le ciel devint orangé. Des flammes léchèrent la Bentley.

« On est bon ? » demanda Donna.

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit Crowley. « On a littéralement plongé en Enfer. Mais pas de souci, la voiture en a vu d’autres. »

Il est dit que l’Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Même s’il y a beaucoup de nuances de ce genre, les gens se sont démerdés pour en saisir le sens. Certains disent que ça se référait au fait que même les meilleures intentions du monde peuvent avoir des conséquences néfastes. D’autres proclament que les bonnes intentions ne répondent pas de tout.

C’était des conjectures assez peu pertinentes alors que cette route en particulier vers l’Enfer était pavée d’un goudron d’une remarquable bonne qualité.

Crowley fronça les sourcils.

Hastur. Ça devait être lui.

Une route risquée menait à une fin risquée quel que soit le travail démoniaque après tout.

Des pierres sombres s’élevaient haut au-dessus d’eux, les engouffrant de plus en plus dans l’obscurité. Il faisait noir ; le ciel orangé n’était plus qu’un simple souvenir à présent dans cet endroit de mauvais augure. Crowley alluma les phares. Les températures descendirent en chute libre. Donna commença à claquer des dents.

« Je croyais que l’Enfer n’était que feu et soufre et tout le tintouin. »

« Juste quelques endroits. D’autres sont abominablement glacés. La vengeance est un plat qui mange chaud ou froid, selon les avis. »

« Je ne demande l’avis de personne ! Je veux juste un manteau. »

Il alluma le chauffage et espéra que ça serait suffisant pour qu’elle se taise un moment.

Les rochers se rencontrèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes et ils roulaient maintenant dans un tunnel. Crowley ne voulait pas se l’avouer, mais il était soucieux. Il avait construit cette route, mais il n’avait aucune idée du chemin sur lesquels ils roulaient. C’était censé être un raccourci vers le Siège Social, mais il sentait l’énergie démoniaque faiblir de minute en minute.

Ils s’éloignaient du centre et se dirigeaient au cœur d’un réseau qu’il ne reconnaissait pas.

Et Hastur était l’araignée qui tirait les ficelles et les attirait de plus en plus.

Mais qu’est-ce qu’il y avait là ?

« Crowley ! »

Le démon sursauta et écrasa la pédale de frein. La Bentley dérapa jusqu’à s’arrêter en face d’un panneau qui disait _Danger : En Construction_, accompagné d’une lumière jaune clignotante.

_Oh_.

Il sortit de la Bentley.

_Oui_.

Crowley reconnut à peu près l’endroit dans la pénombre. L’architecture. Les marquages taillés.

Il pouvait presque sentir le soufre et sentir ses ailes brûlées.

Hastur était là.

_Non, pas là._

Il ne pouvait être nulle part ailleurs.

_Je vous en prie. N’importe où mais pas là._

« En construction ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Donna était sortie de la voiture. Elle faisait bonne figure, mais elle était à l’évidence frigorifiée et terrorisée. Aucune bravade ne pouvait dissimuler le tremblement dans sa voix.

Il ignora sa question et ouvrit le coffre, fouillant parmi les divers objets accumulés avec le temps. Une canne sculptée (Kenilworth, 1347), une copie signée la Bible Perverse (oh, qu’est-ce qu’il avait ri) et un 33 tours original des Beatles (oh merde, ça doit être du Queen maintenant, non ?).

« Ah, ah ! » s’exclama-t-il, d’un air triomphant. Il tira d’un coup sec un manteau blanc du fond des détritus. « Tu veux toujours un manteau ? »

Donna l’accepta avec gratitude. « Vous aviez pas dit vous pouviez plus faire de miracle pour l’instant ? »

« Oh, ça c’est un miracle appelé Aziraphale. Il oublie toujours son manteau. »

Elle enfila le vêtement et se frictionna un bras.

« Où on est ? »

Crowley fit un bruit inintelligible. « Ça te plairas pas. »

Donna mit ses mains sur ses hanches. « On est en Enfer. Qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire que je me plais ici ? »

« Pas faux. »

« Répondez juste à la question. » soupira-t-elle.

A cet instant que quelque chose le frappa. Peut-être que ‘frapper’ était un peu trop fort pour décrire ce qu’il ressentait. ‘Frapper’ insinuait de la violence. De la douleur. Là c’était doux. Gentil. Une petite flamme au cœur d’une tempête croissante.

Une lumière brillante que même les ténèbres n’engloutissaient pas.

« _Aziraphale_ » souffla-t-il.

Oui. Il reconnaîtrait la présence de son ange n’importe où.

« Il est là ? » demanda Donna, en regardant frénétiquement tout autour de la grotte.

Crowley pivota sur lui-même en essayant désespérément de saisir vers quelle direction se trouvait l’ange.

« DOCTEUR ! » hurla Donna.

« Chut ! » siffla-t-il, en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre, mais il ne flancha pas.

Rien.

Ils avaient eu de la chance cette fois-ci.

« Lâchez-moi ! » claqua-t-elle, en le poussant brutalement.

« Tu dois arrêter de crier. »

« Et vous devez arrêter de m’agripper ! »

« Je le fais juste quand tu cries. »

« Et je crierais encore si vous recommencez ! »

« Chut ! Ou tu veux que toutes les légions de l’Enfer viennent nous chercher ? »

Elle saisit où il voulait en venir, mais en la voyant se mordiller la lèvre inférieure Crowley comprit qu’il n’était pas sorti d’affaire. Il ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture et fit un geste pour qu’elle prenne son arme. Il en fit de même tout en cherchant un autre signe de la présence angélique d’Aziraphale.

« Est-ce que vous allez me dire où on est à la fin ? »

« Si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, on est dans une prison. Jamais terminée, comme beaucoup d’autres choses ici. »

« Une prison pour quoi ? »

« Pour les anges. »

« _Les anges ?_ »

« Oui, les anges. Silence, maintenant. Il faut que je me concentre. »

« Cet Aziraphale – il n’a jamais ressenti le besoin de _vous frapper au visage_ ? »

« Bizarrement, je n’ai jamais demandé. Et si tu te tais pas, tu n’auras jamais l’occasion de lui demander, maintenant laisse-moi faire ce que j’ai à faire, _s’il te plaît_. »

Elle grogna d’agacement, et pendant une seconde Crowley fut persuadé qu’elle allait encore le gifler.

Donna fit preuve d’une retenue remarquable.

Crowley lissa sa veste dans un souffle et ferma les yeux. Le fait qu’il soit capable se ressentir _tout_ de l’ange dans cet endroit n’est rien de moins qu’un miracle. Le voilà. Un fil blanc et fin dans le labyrinthe. Le fil d’Ariane dans le Labyrinthe. Il élargit son esprit et attrapa le fil.

Le chemin se révéla à lui.

« C’est bon. On doit aller par là. » dit-il en faisant une grande enjambée vers un des tunnels.

« Pourquoi l’Enfer a besoin d’une prison pour anges ? »

« A ton avis ? Les prisonniers de guerre doivent bien être enfermés quelque part… »

« Mais elle n’a jamais été terminée ? »

« La guerre a été annulée. Plusieurs fois, en fait. » Il marqua une pause. « Mais la toute première… »

« Vous y avez participé ? »

Crowley eut un haussement d’épaule. « Je n’en avais pas l’intention. Par exemple, si vous n’étiez pas de notre côté, alors vous étiez par définition contre nous. Le maillon faible, au revoir. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

« J’ai chuté. Du Paradis jusque-là. »

« Et vous avez chuté ici ? »

Il frissonna. Comment faisait-elle pour voir en lui ?

« Oui. »

« Navrée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ça a dû être douloureux. »

« C’est vrai. »

Ils s’enfoncèrent un peu plus dans les ténèbres. Le vent froid claqua autour d’eux, mordant chaque parcelle de peau exposée. Donna mit sa capuche. Crowley ramassa un morceau de bois et l’alluma avec un peu de feu qu’il créa, faisant danser leurs ombres contre la paroi. Les phares de la Bentley restèrent oubliés loin derrière.

« Comment ils enferment un ange ? Ils peuvent sûrement s’enfuir en volant ? Ou par miracle, non ? »

« Tu poses beaucoup de questions. »

« Les bonnes, j’espère ? »

« Elles sont perspicaces, je l’admets. Bref, c’est pour ça qu’il y a ça, » dit Crowley en pointant un des sigils rocheux. « Ils annulent les pouvoirs d’un ange, leur _essence_ même. »

« Alors, » demanda Donna, en sautant au-dessus d’un obstacle particulièrement gros, « comment vous parvenez à ressentir Aziraphale ? Si son essence est liée par ces symboles alors vous ne devriez pas en être capable. »

Elle n’avait pas tort.

« Je crois que ça a un rapport avec sa position quand il était au Paradis. Il n’est pas un simple ange. Il est une Principauté – le Gardien de la Porte Est. »

« Je n’ai pas demandé son C.V. »

Crowley eut un rire. « Non. Mais cet endroit a été conçu pour des anges subalternes. Le reste, pour ceux d’un rang plus élevé n’a jamais été ter – »

Donna attrapa le démon et le traîna dans un couloir à côté. Il tenta de se débattre mais une de ses mains couvrait sa bouche. Elle inclina la tête vers le bout du couloir comme pour lui dire _Fermez-la et regardez !_

Ce qu’il fit.

Là, dans sa gloire la plus horrible et la plus terrifiante, se trouvait un chien de l’Enfer. La créature devant eux n’avait rien à voir à ce qu’ils (enfin, Donna) avaient combattu dans la librairie.

Pourquoi ça ?

Ici, dans les entrailles du monde souterrain, il avait la possibilité d’exister dans sa forme la plus infernale. Des flammes se déversaient de ses orbites vides sur Terre. La fourrure noire emmêlée avait été échangé contre un squelette effroyable, des morceaux de chairs se balançant contre n’importe quelle surface à laquelle ils pouvaient s’accrocher. Chaque pas déclenchaient des étincelles sur la pierre obsidienne.

Et l’_odeur_.

Crowley avait été témoin du pire de l’humanité. La Peste Noire. La Révolution Industrielle. Londres qui s’élève de cette Tamise puante et nauséabonde.

Ça.

C’était cent, _mille_ fois pire.

La maladie.

Le sang.

La _mort_.

L’odeur épouvantable s’accrochait à la bête, de même que la mousse pousse sur une pierre tombale.

Il ne les avait pas encore remarqués.

« Donna » chuchota-t-il, en espérant que la créature ne l’entende pas, « tu dois tirer dessus. »

« On ne peut pas attendre ? Le temps qu’il parte ? »

Elle avait raison. Le chien de l’Enfer avait clairement perdu l’intérêt qui l’avait emmené ici en premier lieu. Il avançait à pas feutrés, laissant des étincelles sur son passage.

Ils attendirent un instant.

Donna expira.

Puis cria.

La bête était devant eux.

Ses mâchoires grinçaient.

Ses griffes grattaient.

Sa gorge rugissait.

Comment ?

Il avait disparu.

Donna hurlait. La bête cherchait à mordre et Crowley avait du mal à reconstituer tout ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Des dents.

Des griffes.

Il fallait éviter _tout ça_.

Il tira Donna plus loin dans le tunnel. Le chien de l’Enfer essaya de les suivre, mais il était trop gros, des rochers noirs bloquant ses épaules. Une partie de l’esprit de Crowley, qui n’était pas totalement flippé, enregistra qu’il avait lâché la torche il y a un bout de temps. Peu importait, il pouvait très bien voir grâce aux flammes bleues qui se déversaient de la gueule de la créature. Elles débordaient sur le sol tel des larmes.

Donna criait encore.

« Reste derrière. » hurla-t-il, en tirant sur la gueule grande ouverte avec son pistolet à eau.

Le chien de l’Enfer tenta de se replier, mais ses épaules étaient totalement coincées. Il ne pouvait pas s’échapper.

Ils étaient dos au mur, littéralement. Ils ne pouvaient pas s’enfuir non plus.

« Donna ! Il faut que tu lui tires dessus. »

« Vous venez de le faire ! Ça a rien fait ! »

« Oui, parce que le mien n’est pas bénit. Ça l’a juste rendu furieux ! »

Avec un puissant rugissement, la bête se libéra de sa prison de pierre et recula pour les attaquer de nouveau.

« Génial ! Bon travail, Crowley ! »

« Tire sur cette maudite chose ! »

Avec un grognement féroce, elle bondit en avant et tira sur la créature, droit entre les deux yeux.

Il se stoppa un instant et observa la paire avec un semblant de surprise. Il y eut un sifflement, comme une goutte d’eau froide sur une plaque chauffante.

La bête hurlait.

C’était un hurlement si fort, si puissant que les fondations du tunnel tremblèrent. Donna s’agrippa la tête et Crowley la protégea avec sa vraie forme. Une sorte de glas de la mort résonna dans leurs tympans.

La bête s’enfuit dans le tunnel, mais ils pouvaient l’entendre crier, hurler et rugir jusqu’à sa mort.

Pas une simple mort.

Complètement éteint de toute existence.

Crowley se mordit la main et essaya de ne pas penser à Ligur. Il essaya de ne pas penser à Aziraphale, debout, à sa place.

_Par la grâce de Dieu, je suis là._

Ça s’arrêta.

Crowley se déroula et Donna se redressa en s’époussetant. Le chien de l’Enfer était parti, mais alors qu’ils retrouvèrent le chemin principal, la carcasse gluante coulait entre les fissures des rochers. Donna plissa le nez.

« Le Docteur avait affronté quelqu’un avec un pistolet à eau une fois. Ça ne sentait pas aussi mauvais. »

Crowley acquiesça. Il trouva la torche qu’il avait abandonné et la ralluma.

La force du fil dans le noir était encore plus importante maintenant.

« On ne doit plus être loin. »

Il avait raison. A seulement quelques mètres de là ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle caverne. Elle n’était pas aussi grande que la précédente, mais c’était quand même impressionnant. Il y avait déjà plusieurs torches présentes. Hastur avait été occupé. Les cellules s’alignaient au fond de la grotte, mais elles étaient toutes vides.

Où était-il ?

« Ouah, il fait bien plus chaud ici. Je retire le manteau du coup. »

Où était-il ?

« Crowley ? » appela une voix.

Le démon tourna sur lui-même, en essayant de trouver la source de cette voix bénie.

« Crowley, mon cher, mais qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? »

Le voilà. Aziraphale. Du blanc (enfin, crème et beige) au centre de cet enfer rouge.

« Je te cherchais, espèce d’idiot ! »

Crowley se jeta vers l’ange en se cramponnant aux barreaux de la prison. L’ange avait l’air saint et sauf (dieu merci pour ça), mais ses poignets étaient liés. Des menottes spéciales anges en déduit le démon d’après les sigils gravés dans le métal. Aziraphale s’approcha des barreaux et reposa son front contre celui de Crowley.

« Je priais que tu viennes me libérer de cet affreux endroit. Merci, mon cher. »

« Je t’ai entendu. Je t’ai senti. Tu m’as guidé jusque-là. »

« Je ne peux pas m’attribuer tout le mérite pour ça, » dit Donna en toussant.

Ils se séparèrent et Aziraphale observa la mortelle avec confusion.

« Elle est…humaine. Et en vie ? »

« Vous aviez pas dit qu’il était intelligent ? Je m’en souviens clairement. »

« Il a été kidnappé, fiche-lui la paix. »

« _Il_ est juste là et n’aime pas trop être désigné à la troisième personne, merci beaucoup. »

Crowley toussa et fit un geste vers Donna.

« Aziraphale. Voici Donna Noble. Elle m’a sauvé la vie ce matin et m’a aidé à te retrouver. Donna, voici…voici Aziraphale. »

Il ne put pas s’en empêcher. Ses lèvres prononcèrent le nom d’Aziraphale comme s’il s’agissait d’une prière.

« Enchantée d’enfin vous rencontrer, » répondit Donna, en essayant de serrer ses mains menottées. « On voit comment on peut vous sortir de là ? »

« Oui, s’il vous plaît. Quel est cet endroit précisément ? »

Crowley passa à Donna la flasque, qu’elle versa sur les barreaux. Ils se dissolurent dans un sifflement. Ils reculèrent tous d’un pas alors que la réaction crachait et pétillait.

« C’est une prison pour anges. »

Aziraphale s’exclama. « Vous avez ce genre de choses ? »

« Comme si le Paradis n’avait pas de prison pour démons. »

« Ce n’est pas…nécessaire. »

Crowley le regarda fixement.

« C’est un revers, » lança malicieusement Donna. « Les démons ont plus d’indulgence que les anges. »

« Certains anges seulement. » répondit doucement le démon. « En plus, ce groupe a clairement abandonné quand ils ont arrêté de construire cet endroit. »

Dans un dernier sifflement, les barreaux disparurent et Aziraphale s’avança. Crowley enleva les menottes d’un geste de la main, son énergie démoniaque suffisant pour les faire plier à sa volonté. Aziraphale se frotta les poignets avec un sourire satisfait.

« Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, Donna. »

L’humaine sourit, mais renvoya le compliment comme si elle en avait l’habitude.

« Je t’en prie, » ajouta Crowley avec un sourire sarcastique. « Au cas où tu ne l’avais pas remarqué je – _oof_ ! »

Son commentaire fut brusquement interrompu quand l’ange le serra et pivota dans une embrassade joyeuse. Ils rirent. Là, dans les profondeurs des Enfers, ils rirent.

« Merci, Crowley. Merci d’être venu me chercher. »

Le démon baissa les yeux et vit des larmes le long des joues de son ange. Crowley entoura ses bras autour des épaules d’Aziraphale.

Hastur allait payer pour ce qu’il avait fait.

Personne ne faisait pleurer son ange.

Alors qu’Aziraphale se détacha, une douleur éclata dans son abdomen. Il agrippa son côté et s’effondra sans aucune grâce au sol. Un cri de douleur atroce se déchira de sa gorge. « Crowley. Crowley ! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

« Il a été attaqué par un chien de l’Enfer dans la librairie ! Cette chose l’a griffé dans l’estomac. Il a tenté de se soigner tout seul mais il souffrait le martyr depuis. » expliqua Donna.

« Un chien de l’Enfer ? Dans ma librairie ? Le panneau interdit clairement l’accès aux chiens. »

« De tout ce que je viens de dire, c’est la seule chose qui vous a interpellée ? »

Crowley grogna de nouveau et roula sur le côté. La douleur était bien pire maintenant.

« C’est vrai, c’est vrai, bien sûr. Tiens-bon, mon garçon. Je vais m’occuper de toi. »

Aziraphale plaça une main sur le ventre de Crowley et ferma les yeux. Une lumière blanche luit autour de la blessure et il émit un autre grognement.

« J’y suis presque. Tiens-bon. »

« J’ai mal, » gémit-il.

Donna prit la main du démon. « Tout va bien se passer, Crowley. On est là. »

La douleur devint soudainement insoutenable et il prit sur lui pour ne pas hurler d’agonie. Et aussi brusquement qu’elle était apparue, la douleur disparut.

« Ah. Voilà. »

Aziraphale tint entre son pouce et son index un minuscule caillou. Non, ce n’était pas un caillou. C’était un éclat, une écharde, de quelque chose d’autre.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demanda Donna, en se tordant le cou pour mieux voir.

« Je crois que c’est un bout de griffe du chien de l’Enfer. Très méchant. Comment te sens-tu, mon cher ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, mon ange, merci. »

Crowley sourit. Ainsi qu’Aziraphale.

« Si vous avez fini de vous contempler l’un l’autre. »

Le démon s’emmêla les pieds et l’ange l’aida à se mettre debout.

« Alors où est le Docteur ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Le Docteur ? Docteur qui ? »

« Ce n’est pas lequel ? » demanda Crowley.

L’humaine marmonna quelque chose du genre _Donnez-moi la force_ avant de répondre à la question.

« Mon ami, le Docteur. Il a été enlevé presque en même temps que vous. On pensait qu’il serait là. »

« A quoi ressemble cet ami-Docteur ? »

« Combien de personnes penses-tu ont vagabondé dans le coin, mon ange ? »

« On y gagne à être rigoureux, » répondit patiemment Aziraphale.

« Il a la taille de Crowley et il est aussi maigre. De cheveux marrons, des favoris sur le visage, un très mauvais sens de la mode. Il parle très, très vite quand il stresse. »

« Ah, » dit Aziraphale, avec gêne, « oui. »

Les yeux de Donna s’élargirent. « Vous l’avez vu ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ? »

Aziraphale tapa du pied d’embarras. « Je l’ai pris pour Crowley ! J’ai cru qu’il s’était déguisé et qu’il faisait semblant de ne pas me reconnaître. Oh ce n’est pas étonnant qu’il n’ait pas réagi à mes blagues. »

Crowley souffla d’agacement. « Il ne peut pas me ressembler à ce point-là, si ? »

Donna et Aziraphale se regardèrent et acquiescèrent en même temps.

Ils ne sauraient jamais quelle aurait été la réplique cinglante de Crowley, car une voix forte résonna dans la caverne.

« Crowley ! Je vois que tu as libéré ton ange. »

« Hastur ! » cria Crowley, en pivotant sur lui-même pour voir s’il trouvait le démon. « Aziraphale n’a rien à voir avec tout ça, ou l’humain même. Laisse-les partir et affronte-moi comme un hom – comme un démon. »

La voix désincarnée d’Hastur gloussa, ce qui fit vibrer le sol. Aziraphale rattrapa Donna avant qu’elle ne perde l’équilibre.

« Tu as raison, je n’ai pas de problème avec eux. Ils peuvent partir, mais vite avant que je change d’avis. »

Crowley se tourna vers eux.

« Il est temps de partir, vous deux. »

« Mais le Docteur – »

« Je vais le trouver, Donna, je le jure. Je vais le chercher et le ramener. » Il tendit à Donna son pistolet à eau et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras. « Prends ça, tu en auras plus besoin que moi. Demande à Aziraphale de le bénir. »

« Tu veux que je bénisse un pistolet à eau ? »

Donna et Crowley ignorèrent l’ange. Elle le regarda. Et une fois encore, elle eut ce regard qui pénétrait toutes ses défenses – même ses lunettes de soleil.

« Ramenez-le-moi. Et s’il est blessé… »

« Je ferais payer Hastur, t’en fais pas. »

Elle sourit.

« Allez, Aziraphale. Sortons de là. »

Elle se dirigea vers le tunnel par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Aziraphale se stoppa un instant, comme s’il voulait dire quelque chose au démon.

« Va avec elle. Fais attention – pour moi ? »

L’ange lissa son col et hocha la tête.

« A tout de suite. »

« Dîner ce soir ? »

« Ça serait charmant, mon cher. »

« Aziraphale ! » résonna la voix de Donna. « On n’a pas toute la journée ! »

Crowley l’accompagna jusqu’au tunnel, vola un bref et chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son ange et observa jusqu’à ce que ses deux amis se dirigent dans la bonne direction, satisfait – loin du danger. Il pria pour eux dans le tunnel. Une fois qu’ils eurent disparut, il se redirigea vers la grotte principale.

Il s’attendait à moitié de voir Hastur, mais à sa surprise il n’y avait toujours personne.

Les poils se dressèrent sur son cou, un des effets secondaires de posséder un corps humain depuis si longtemps.

Quelque chose n’allait pas.

Pas le temps d’y réfléchir. Il devait retrouver le Docteur. Donna l’avait aidé à trouver son ange. C’était le moins qu’il puisse faire.

Il choisit l’autre côté du tunnel de la caverne et il s’y précipita. Avant qu’il ne disparaisse dans les ténèbres, une main tenant un brumisateur apparut de l’obscurité. Crowley gloussa. Il le reconnut. Il était certain que le brumisateur était rempli d’eau bénite.

Il recula d’un pas.

« Hastur. Quel manque d’originalité. Je pensais que tu aurais élaboré de toi-même une manière plus inventive pour me tuer. »

« Peut-être qu’il le fera. » dit une voix dans le noir. Une voix qui n’appartenait définitivement pas au démon. « Mais je ne suis pas Hastur. »

La silhouette s’avança vers la lumière du feu de l’Enfer dans la grotte et Crowley se retrouva à fixer le reflet de son visage.

Son propre visage _en colère_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’eau bénite, le feu de l’Enfer et Hastur – pourquoi les mauvaises choses arrivent toujours par trois ?

La peur était une émotion inhabituelle. Une personne (ou un être à l’apparence humaine) pouvait être sujet à de diverses réactions chimiques intéressantes à travers le corps, préparant le cerveau à se battre ou à fuir. Le cœur battait plus vite. La respiration s’accélérait. La glande surrénale travaillait plus que d’habitude. L’esprit fonctionnait à des centaines de kilomètres par heure, se préparant à quoi faire pour protéger le corps.

C’était tout ce qui comptait. Se protéger du danger.

C’était définitivement le moment où il fallait être inquiet. Devant Crowley se tenait un homme en colère (la colère ne lui allait pas, réalisa-t-il), avec dans ses mains une bouteille qui avait la possibilité _d’effacer_ son existence de la manière la plus totale.

Il sentait son cœur, ses poumons et son cerveau réagir à la peur.

Et Crowley, dans sa crainte la plus immense, décida de retirer ses lunettes de soleil et de prendre la parole. « Tu sais quoi ? Ils me bassinaient avec ça. Tu _es_ mon sosie. »

Le Docteur, parce que ça ne pouvait être que lui, remua ses jambes et sembla perplexe. La déclaration était très clairement dirigée vers lui. Il s’attendait peut-être à un démon de classe supérieure.

« Je suis désolé, quoi ? »

Ou c’était peut-être à cause de ses yeux démoniaques.

« Le nombre de gens qui m’ont dit que je te ressemblais ces dernières heures – c’était franchement assez ridicule. Mais maintenant que je te vois…je comprends. C’est à ça que je ressemblerais avec des yeux marrons ? »

Le Docteur raffermit subrepticement son doigt contre la détente pour essayer de regagner un certain contrôle sur la situation. « Ecoute, dis-moi juste où elle est et je te laisserais tranquille. Je ne veux pas utiliser ça, mais je le ferais s’il le faut. »

« Tu sais ce que c’est au moins ? » demanda Crowley, en pointant le brumisateur.

L’insolence d’Hastur. Il était de la même couleur que celui qu’il avait détruit dans son appartement la dernière fois.

« De l’Eau Bénite. On m’a assuré que ça pouvait te blesser. »

Crowley haussa les épaules. « J’imagine que c’est une façon de voir les choses. »

« Ecoute, dis-moi juste où est Donna et je pars. »

« Donna va bien. Elle est en ce moment à mi-chemin jusqu’à la Bentley avec un ange. Elle est autant en sécurité qu’on peut l’être dans de telles circonstances. »

« Tu mens. »

« Non. »

« Hastur a dit que tu la gardais en otage. Et que tu n’aurais aucun scrupule à la tuer. »

Crowley le regarda en face. « La tuer ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Parce que tu as tué son meilleur ami, sans pitié. »

« Quel putain de culot ! » postillonna Crowley. « Qu’est-ce qu’Hastur y connaît en pitié ? »

« Hé, hé ! » cria le Docteur. « Dis-moi où elle est et je pars. Si elle est indemne tu n’auras pas d’ennuis. »

« Indemne ? Elle _m’a_ giflé ! »

Le Docteur eut une hésitation. Il commença à prendre conscience de ce qu’il disait – il avait été manifestement la cible d’au moins une gifle de Donna.

« Tu pourrais mentir. »

« Et pourquoi je le ferais ? » cracha le démon.

« Parce qu’Hastur a dit que tu étais un très bon menteur. »

« Ugh. ‘Hastur par-ci, Hastur par-là ?’ – tu t’entends ? Les mortels. Pourquoi ils écoutent tout ce que dit Hastur ces temps-ci ? » se plaignit-il, en se frottant les cheveux.

Le Docteur baissa le brumisateur. « C’est à ça que je ressemblerais si j’étais roux ? »

Crowley étendit ses bras et s’inclina légèrement. « Je suppose que oui. Qu’en penses-tu ? »

Le Docteur hocha la tête. « J’aime bien. J’ai toujours voulu être roux. » Il secoua la tête et montra le brumisateur. « Hastur a dit que tu avais tué son meilleur ami. Comment je peux savoir que tu ne l’as déjà pas tuée ? »

Le démon haussa les épaules. « Je n’ai rien pour le prouver. Je peux te dire qu’elle m’a sauvé la vie plus tôt aujourd’hui et que c’est grâce à elle qu’on se retrouve là. Je lui dois une énorme dette et je compte la régler en te ramenant à elle, donc si ça te dis, tu poses ça, on quitte cet endroit avec nos amis respectifs et on ne se revoit plus jamais. »

Le Docteur sembla sceptique. C’était normal – ce n’était pas vraiment le meilleur argument de Crowley.

« Ecoute. Je n’ai rien pour te prouver qu’elle va bien. Mais, » il marqua une pause, « je peux voir que tu ne veux pas me tuer. »

« Tu sais rien de moi. »

« Je sais que tu es un Seigneur du Temps, tu as deux cœurs et un choix étrange de compagnon. »

« Tu aurais pu avoir ces informations n’importe où. » répliqua-t-il. « Tu aurais pu l’obliger à avouer. »

« Elle dit que tu voyages à travers l’univers. J’étais là quand il a été créé. »

Le Docteur ne répondit pas.

« Allez. Parlons-nous, d’un être non-humain à un autre. J’ai eu une très longue journée de merde et on a été témoin de beaucoup trop de choses. »

« J’ai 900 ans, » siffla le Docteur entre ses dents serrées, « tu n’as aucune idée de ce que j’ai vu. »

« Je suis sur Terre depuis 6 000 ans, » cracha le démon en retour, « j’en ai une assez bonne idée. »

Le Docteur recula, étonné. Il n’était clairement pas habitué à rencontrer des personnes plus âgées que lui.

« J’étais là à chaque étape de l’Humanité. Je suis celui qui chuchotait, ‘Vas-y, ça ne peut pas faire de mal de savoir que c’est possible, si ?’. J’ai vu tellement de mal et j’ai suffisamment fait ma part du boulot. J’ai vu des millénaires et des millénaires de misère et de meurtre. » Crowley fit un pas en avant, s’arrêtant pile devant le visage du Docteur. « J’ai vu des visages de tueurs. J’ai vu ceux qui reprennent volontiers le couteau encore et encore. Et j’ai vu ceux qui en avaient assez, ceux qui ne voulaient plus tuer – j’ai vu des visages comme le tien. »

L’extraterrestre resta silencieux.

« Tu ne veux plus tuer. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le ferais pas. »

« Et ça ne dépend que de toi. Juste un corps de plus à ajouter à ceux dont tu étais presque certain de leur culpabilité. Mais c’est ce ‘presque’ qui te bouffe. Ta conscience peut-elle encore le supporter ? »

Le Docteur soupira. « Non, elle ne pourrait pas. » Son ton s’illumina brusquement et il se déplaça autour du démon. « C’est pour ça que j’ai changé l’eau bénite qu’Hastur m’a donné. La désintégration totale, c’est pas vraiment mon genre. »

Crowley inclina la tête, ne trouvant pas du tout ça drôle. « Tu veux dire que tu me tiens en joue avec de l’eau normale depuis tout ce temps-là ? »

« Ouaip, » répondit-il, en accentuant le ‘p’ avec un large sourire amusé. « T’en veux un peu ? »

« Non. Tu n’avais jamais prévu de me tuer ? »

« Naaaan. »

« Tu l’as eu où cette eau ? »

« Je l’ai convertie. » répondit le Docteur, en secouant le brumisateur.

« Convertie à quoi ? Au bouddhisme ? »

« Non. Elle bourdonnait de particules Huon. Ma race, les Seigneurs du Temps, on est assez doué avec ça – je croyais qu’on s’en était totalement débarrassé… »

« Des particules Huon » marmonna pensivement Crowley.

« Ouais. Elles sont – »

« Je les connais. J’étais là quand l’univers a été créé, tu te souviens ? »

Un cri perçant résonna et ils se retournèrent pour voir Donna et Aziraphale courir vers eux.

« Il nous a menti ! Il y a du feu de l’Enfer _partout_. Il n’y a aucun moyen de sortir. »

« Mais, l’eau bénite – ? » commença à demander Crowley.

« Oh, oui, _l’eau bénite_. Eh bien, apparemment _quelqu’un_ ne peut pas la bénir sous pression. »

« Tu ne peux pas bénir avec du stress. » dit Aziraphale d’un air ingénu.

« Ne le dites pas comme si c’était une bonne chose ! »

Le Docteur s’avança de derrière Crowley. « Salut. Je vais bien au cas où quelqu’un se posait la question. » dit-il avec un large sourire et en agitant ses doigts.

« Docteur ! » cria Donna, en dépassant le démon et en se jetant dans les bras de l’alien. Dans un rire, il eut un grand geste et lui fit un énorme câlin.

« Qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? J’étais au Starbucks et la minute d’après vous aviez disparu ! »

« Ouais…il s’est passé des trucs. Ooh ! »

Le Docteur baissa la voix alors que quelque chose sonna dans sa poche. Il relâcha Donna et tapota son manteau pour retrouver un petit appareil avec des trucs qui tournent et qui clignotent. Il leva ses sourcils tandis qu’il examinait l’appareil avec une grande joie.

« Ooh. Ça c’est intéressant. »

Il tint l’appareil à portée de main et le fit pivoter. Il sonna plus fort quand il passa près d’Aziraphale.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demanda Donna.

« Ça détecte les particules Huon. Ça sonne quand il y a des huons. » Le Docteur balayait l’ange de nouveau avec le détecteur et il sonna comme prévu. Il mit ses lunettes et attrapa un autre appareil – fin, tubulaire avec une lumière bleue qui émettait un bourdonnement pénible. Il l’agita autour d’Aziraphale comme s’il s’agissait d’une baguette.

« Tu es au courant que tu bourdonnes d’énergie Huon ? »

Aziraphale tapa du pied avec impatience. « Bien sûr ! Je suis un ange. Est-ce qu’on pourrait sortir de là maintenant, oui ou non ? »

« Tu es un ange ? »

« Oui ! »

Le Docteur se tourna vers Crowley et agita vers lui son appareil fin. Crowley le laissa faire avec un sourire amusé.

« Tu ne trouveras pas de Huon ici – je suis un démon. »

« Mais ? Mais ? »

Donna claqua le bras du Docteur. « Aziraphale a raison – on doit sortir d’ici. Vous pourrez utiliser votre sonique sur eux de tout votre cœur quand on sera à la surface. »

« Oui, » bégaya l’extraterrestre, « oui, bien sûr. En route. Allons-y ! »

Crowley regarda Donna avec une expression perplexe. « Il est toujours comme ça ? »

L’humaine soupira. « Oui, toujours. Maintenant si vous en avez terminé avec vos questions, allez ! »

Et sur ce, elle agrippa la main du Docteur et commença à le traîner dans la caverne. Crowley les suivit, tirant Aziraphale avec lui.

Hastur leur bloqua la sortie.

Ils furent tous les quatre stoppés dans leur élan. Le démon avait l’air déçu ; pas d’une façon très négative – plus _ce n’est pas le résultat que j’espérais mais je peux m’amuser quand même_.

« Eh bien, en voilà une surprise. Trois d’entre vous étaient déjà censés être morts. »

« Quel dommage, Hastur, » le provoqua Crowley, « tu ne peux même pas commettre un meurtre correctement. Et tu te prends pour un démon ? »

« C’est difficile de trouver du personnel de nos jours. » intervint Donna, en secouant la tête.

« Peu importe. Je vais juste devoir m’occuper de chacun de vous personnellement. »

« Oh, tu as toujours adoré rajouter une touche personnelle. » grogna Crowley.

« Ecoute, » supplia le Docteur, en s’avançant, « Donna n’a rien à voir avec tout ça. Laisse-la partir, s’il te plaît. »

« Je ne peux pas vous abandonnez ici ! »

« Bien sûr que si, » répondit Crowley.

Donna tapa son épaule.

« Je ne le permettrai pas, » établit Hastur, « elle est impliquée – elle est là. »

« Hé ! Vous avez kidnappé mon ami ! Evidemment que je suis venue ! »

Hastur secoua la tête de dégoût, comme si Donna lui était inférieure. Elle est en-dessous de lui – elle est humaine.

Le Docteur changea de tactique.

« Je sais que tu as perdu ton ami et je sais que tu souffres. » Il essayait de faire appel au bon côté du démon. « Tu souffres assez pour tenter de me convaincre de tuer Crowley à ta place. Mais ce n’est pas la voie à suivre. Tuer Crowley, nous tuer tous ne ramènera pas ton ami. Au final, il y aura juste quatre morts de plus. »

Dommage qu’Hastur n’ait pas de bon côté.

Le démon prit la langue des entrailles de l’Enfer, l’Enochien Démoniaque. Il en avait marre de se faire interrompre par des personnes qui ne comprenaient pas son but magnifiquement infernal. Il se tourna pour s’adresser à son confrère démon.

**« Alors ça y est, Crowley. C’est enfin le moment où tu te débarrasses de ton enveloppe charnelle. »**

**« Tu as déjà essayé plusieurs fois de me tuer aujourd’hui, Hastur. Tu as même essayé de manipuler un autre pour faire ton sale travail. Tu n’y es même pas arrivé. Qu’est-ce qui te fais croire que tu vas réussir ? »**

**« Parce que je suis là pour accomplir moi-même ma mission. Tu ne m’échapperas pas cette fois. »**

**« Arrête, Hastur. Quel est l’intérêt ? Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à Ligur. Honnêtement, la main sur le cœur, l’eau bénite est une sale façon de mourir. Mais tu me mettais dos au mur – qu’est-ce qu’un démon était censé faire ? »**

**« Tu l’as anéanti ! » **hurla Hastur. **« Tu as anéanti mon meilleur ami et tu vas le payer ! »**

**« Mais pourquoi ? Ça ne sera utile à personne ! »**

Les deux démons fixèrent Donna bouche bée. Comme si cette journée ne pouvait pas être encore plus bizarre.

**« Quoi ? »** demanda-t-elle.

Crowley fit une série de bruits surpris avant de réussir à demander : **« tu – tu parles l’Enochien Démoniaque ? »**

Donna fronça les sourcils sous la confusion et elle se tourna vers le Docteur. Il expira par le nez et se frotta l’arrière de la tête. **« Traduction du TARDIS. C’est assez fourbe. Ça traduit tout, mais ça peut des fois nous mettre dans le pétrin. »**

**« Vous voulez dire que je parle comme un démon ? »**

**« Ouaip. C’est plutôt cool, pas vrai ? »**

**« Ouais, c’est plutôt cool. »** admit Crowley. **« Je n’était même pas au courant qu’une voix humaine pouvait faire ça. »**

« Peut-on revenir à l’anglais, s’il vous plaît ! » geint Aziraphale. « Mon Enochien est vraiment rouillé et je n’ai jamais eu le coup de main pour le dialecte d’En Bas ! »

**« SILENCE ! »** rugit Hastur, le sens assez évident même dans la langue démoniaque.

Sa voix prit vie et ricocha dans la grotte, ne cessant de s’amplifier jusqu’à ce qu’ils doivent couvrir leurs oreilles. Il y avait tout qui tremblait. Leurs cœurs cognaient contre leur cage thoracique.

Le bruit mourut. Les oreilles de Crowley résonnaient.

« Je me fous de ce que vous pouvez penser. Je suis un démon – il y a aucun châtiment pire que ça. Je vais tuer Crowley pour son crime. Ligur sera vengé. »

Aziraphale se tendit à côté de Crowley, et il savait que s’il avait encore l’épée enflammée l’ange n’hésiterait pas à l’utiliser. Le démon haussa simplement les épaules comme pour dire _Pas de problème_.

« Je vais tuer Aziraphale, parce qu’il est un ange et c’est ce que je dois faire – ça aurait dû être fait il y a longtemps. »

« Sans rancune, j’imagine, » avoua Aziraphale. Il relia son bras à celui de Crowley. Cela signifiait je suis peut-être terrifié de mourir aujourd’hui, mais au moins je n’aurai pas à continuer à vivre sans toi.

« Merci de ne pas m’avoir tué durant toutes ces années, mon cher. »

« Je n’aurais jamais pu te blesser, mon ange. »

Hastur se tourna vers Donna et le Docteur. « Et je vous tuerai tous les deux. Et ne croyez pas avoir échappé à notre vigilance ici. Vous faites trop de bien dans le monde. Votre… disparition prématurée me vaudra une décoration. »

« Qu’en dis-tu, Donna ? » demanda-t-il joyeusement, en jetant son bras par-dessus ses épaules. « On nous tue parce qu’on est trop gentil ! »

« Oh, je me sens tellement bien. »

Hastur leva une main et les fondations commencèrent à trembler. Crowley jeta un coup d’œil vers les autres. Le Docteur avait les yeux écarquillés, regardant partout tout autour de la caverne à la recherche de quelque chose qui puisse les sortir de cette situation. Il commença à paniquer quand il remarqua qu’il n’y avait rien. Un homme dont la chance avait fini par tourner.

Ça y était.

« Faites la paix avec vos dieux. Vous êtes miens à présent. »

Crowley tendit la main pour attraper celle d’Aziraphale. Il n’avait pas besoin de paix. Il avait juste besoin de son ange.

Le tremblement de terre s’amplifia. Des pierres commençaient à tomber des murs et du plafonds. Des fissures s’ouvraient dans le sol et des ouvertures de vapeur s’élevèrent avec un sifflement saisissant !

Quelque chose craqua.

La patience est une vertu, ou comme le dit l’expression. C’était une qualité qui empêchait une personne qui devait faire face à des inepties extrêmes au quotidien de faire quelque chose de complètement absurde. Donna était une femme patiente. Elle ne l’a pas toujours été – sa mère dirait qu’elle ne l’est toujours pas. Mais attendre le Docteur l’avait rendu comme ça. Et traîner avec lui l’avait exposé à encore plus d’inepties qu’elle n’espérait en voir dans sa vie.

Oui, Donna était patiente.

Mais aujourd’hui, sa patience avait des limites.

« Hé ! Hastur ! »

Le démon la regarda avec une expression interrogative.

« Ecoute. C’est une longue journée. J’en ai franchement ras-le-bol et je n’ai pas eu le temps de profiter de mon frappuccino. J’ai subi un niveau scandaleux de bouchons et j’ai entendu trop de chansons de Queen en boucle. »

Hastur ria. « Cette pathétique ruse pour gagner ma clémence ne marchera pas. Je suis un démon – je suis bien au-delà de la clémence. »

Donna gloussa. « Oh non, je peux voir ça. Non. C’est une explication. »

« Une explication pour quoi ? »

« Ça ! »

Elle projeta un objet en direction de la tête d’Hastur – la gourde en tartan, reconnu Crowley alors qu’elle le dépassait en décrivant un arc déchaîné. Le démon calcula sa trajectoire trop tard, et avant qu’il ne puisse l’esquiver, le bord de la gourde le frappa pile entre les deux yeux. Il tomba, sans un cri ni un hurlement ; pas même un gémissement.

Donna 1 : Hastur 0.

Le tremblement se stoppa.

« Bon, » songea le Docteur, « je suppose que c’est une manière de s’occuper de lui. »

Donna courut et s’accroupit aux côtés du démon tombé.

« Est-il mort ? » demanda Aziraphale, en tendant son cou pour voir.

Le Docteur s’accroupit à côté de Donna et agita son appareil vers Hastur.

« Il va bien. Il se réveilla juste avec un violent mal de crâne, par contre. »

« Dommage, » dit Crowley.

Aziraphale eut un bruit de désapprobation.

« Où as-tu appris à lancer comme ça ? » demanda le Docteur à Donna.

« Elle était dans l’équipe de thèque. » répondit Crowley à sa place. « Et je suppose que tu étais une meilleur lanceuse que batteuse. »

Donna sourit. « Comment vous avez deviné ? »

Le sol se secoua sous leurs pieds. Le Docteur attrapa Donna avant qu’elle ne tombe, et Crowley posa une main sur l’épaule d’Aziraphale pour se stabiliser.

« Mais qu’est-ce que c’était ? » demanda l’ange.

L’appareil recommença à bourdonner.

« C’est quoi ça ? » demanda Crowley. « Et pourquoi ce bruit infernal ? »

« C’est un tournevis sonique, et c’est…sonique. Oh. »

Il regarda son appareil avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Ça n’a pas l’air très encourageant, » dit Donna, en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Ouaaais, » répondit-il, en faisant traîner le mot alors qu’il essayait de déchiffrer le relevé.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

« Eh bien. Les fondations du sol sur lequel on se tient est devenu extrêmement instable. Le sol est sur le point de s’effondrer. »

« Quoi ? » siffla Crowley.

« En gros – courez ! »

Et ils le firent. Dès qu’ils eurent quitté la caverne, le sol fut englouti dans un fossé sombre qui devait être relié au Tartare. Il y avait un rugissement – le rugissement des pierres qui s’échappèrent enfin. Le tremblement reprit de plus belle, mettant en péril chaque pas.

Un pied mal placé, une cheville foulée ? C’était la fin.

Ils ne s’arrêtèrent pas de courir.

Les tunnels n’avaient pas l’air familiers. Il y avait de nouveaux énormes rochers et la typographie semblait avoir totalement changée. Hastur avait dû vraiment être furieux pour avoir exercé autant de force sur…

« Attendez ! » hurla Donna, en jetant tout son poids contre Crowley, qui trébucha en arrière.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » cria-t-il, en frottant le torse.

« L’eau bénite ! » cria-t-elle en retour, par-dessus le vacarme. « Il y en a encore avec le chien de l’Enfer ! »

Crowley avait complètement oublié. Une seule goutte pouvait le tuer.

Aziraphale agita une main pour la faire disparaitre par miracle. « Continuons ! »

Ils tournèrent à un coin et continuèrent droit devant.

« Du feu de l’Enfer ! » hurla Crowley, en protégeant Aziraphale alors que les flammes bondirent vers eux.

Le Docteur et Donna levèrent une main devant leurs yeux pour bloquer la forte lumière.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? On ne peut pas passer à travers ! » demanda Donna, en tirant le Docteur hors de portée des étincelles crachotantes.

« Une minute, je m’en occupe. »

Crowley ferma les yeux et imagina, non, sentit que les flammes se séparaient devant eux – un passage sûr créé pour les trois autres.

« Comment réussi-tu ça ? » souffla Aziraphale.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps – courez ! »

Il étira ses mains, ses pouvoirs, et pria que ce soit suffisant pour qu’ils passent sans mal.

« Vas-y, Donna. »

Elle courut, suivie par Aziraphale. Crowley chancela légèrement. Des taches noires apparaissaient aux extrémités de sa vision.

« Oh, tout doux, Crowley. Tout va bien ? » demanda le Docteur, en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Je brûle ce qu’il me reste d’énergie démoniaque pour ça. Tu dois y aller – maintenant. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser là. »

« Il le faut. Ne t’en fais pas – j’ai un autre chemin. Je vous suivrais de près, je promets. »

Le Docteur eut une expression sombre, mais il choisit de lui faire confiance.

« Juste – fais-moi une faveur et dit à Aziraphale de me dire quand tu es passé, d’acc’ ? »

L’extraterrestre acquiesça et courut à travers les flammes. Elles se séparèrent devant lui comme les eaux de la Mer Rouge devant Moïse il y a des années de ça. Il grimaça. Il pouvait sentir le miracle commencer à s’affaiblir.

Non !

Il devait tenir. Tenir jusqu’à…

« C’est bon, Crowley. » La voix d’Aziraphale coupa ses pensées, tel un ruisseau cristallin à travers la forêt de son esprit. « Tu peux arrêter à présent. »

Il lâcha prise avec un halètement et il tomba à genoux. Les flammes se retrouvèrent, plus brûlantes que jamais. Il pouvait sentir la présence d’Aziraphale tourbillonner dans sa tête comme une alarme.

Il lui fallait juste fermer les yeux un instant.

« Crowley ! » hurla une voix à travers l’incendie, le ramenant à la réalité.

C’était Donna.

« Allez, Crowley, espèce de démon stupide ! Lève-toi et marche. On a encore besoin de toi – dépêche-toi ! »

Le démon sourit. On pouvait compter sur Donna pour parler comme ça.

Il se leva et marcha.

Les flammes ne le blessèrent pas, jamais. C’était plus un picotement agréable, comme des gouttes chaudes sur la peau nue dans une douche. Purifiant.

Un pied devant l’autre, il avançait dans le feu jusqu’à être de l’autre côté. Dès qu’il eut quitté les flammes deux paires de bras l’entourèrent ; Aziraphale et Donna. Il les embrassa tout deux.

« L’espace d’un instant, tu m’as fait peur, mon cher. » murmura Aziraphale à son oreille.

Crowley laissa reposer sa tête contre le front de l’ange et parcourut un doigt dans ses cheveux blancs et bouclés.

Le Docteur les observa en souriant.

Crowley brisa l’étreinte.

« Bon, » toussa-t-il, « je croyais qu’on était pressé ? »

Il y eut un bruit terrifiant de rochers grattant contre d’autres rochers et le sol trembla de nouveau. Ils se tournèrent pour voir d’énormes rochers remplir le vide derrière eux.

« Je crois qu’on est encore plus pressé maintenant, » s’amusa le Docteur. « Allez – par-là j’imagine ? »

Crowley mena le chemin, les guidant dans le labyrinthe vers la Bentley.

« C’est moi ou le chemin se rétrécit ? » demanda Donna.

Le démon regarda et jura. Elle avait raison. Le tunnel avait été assez large pour leur permettre de se retourner en chemin. C’était maintenant impossible.

« Oh non ! » cria le Docteur.

Donna le regarda, alarmée. « Quoi ? »

« Mon TARDIS ! J’aurais dû aller la chercher ! Je ne l’ai vue nulle part. »

« Le TARDIS est… »

« Par-là, » déplora le Docteur, en fixant le tunnel.

« On ne peut pas faire demi-tour maintenant ! »

Il ne l’entendit pas et ne bougea pas. Aziraphale grimpa sur le siège passager. Crowley ouvrit la portière au siège conducteur, mais ne rentra pas à l’intérieur.

Donna s’approcha du Seigneur du temps et pris sa main.

« Hé. Tout ira bien pour le TARDIS. Elle a déjà survécut à pire que ça – vous me l’avez dit. »

« Oui mais – »

« Mais quoi ? Vous me dites que les boucliers ne peuvent pas supporter quelques rochers ? On parle du TARDIS là. »

Le Docteur sourit. « Tu as raison. Je me sens juste…mal. »

« Je suis certaine que vous serez pardonné. Maintenant, on monte dans la Bentley et on sort de là. »

« Oui, allons-y. »

Crowley s’installa dans son siège et démarra le moteur alors qu’ils montèrent à l’arrière.

« Je vous conseille d’attacher vos ceintures. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Aziraphale, suivant scrupuleusement le conseil – il ne fit pas remarquer que jusqu’à hier il n’y avait pas de ceintures de sécurité.

Crowley tira le levier de vitesse et fit vrombir le moteur.

« Parce qu’on va faire marche arrière à pleine vitesse. »

Il pressa son pied sur l’accélérateur et à peine l’instant d’après le plafond s’effondra sur lui-même. Les trois passagers s’accrochèrent à tout ce qu’ils pouvaient trouver pour se stabiliser au mieux. Donna et le Docteur riaient de joie à l’arrière, appréciant le dernier frisson d’une longue lignée d’escapades téméraires.

Aziraphale n’était pas autant enthousiaste.

« Tu ne peux pas faire du 140 km/h en marche arrière, Crowley ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Crowley ! » cria le Docteur, en regardant par la fenêtre. « Ça s’élargit un peu par-là – tu devrais pouvoir faire demi-tour. »

En regardant dans le rétroviseur, le démon vit que l’alien avait raison. Avec une petite ruse de conduite et une saine quantité de confiance, la voiture se retourna d’un seul mouvement sans problème.

Et elle cala.

« Arg, merde ! » grogna Crowley, en frappant ses mains sur le volant.

La radio revint à la vie avec le swing, swing, tape de We Will Rock You.

Il jura et tourna la clé. Le moteur resta obstinément bloqué, le bruit des mécanismes sonnant comme un rire démoniaque.

« Euh, Crowley, » prévint Aziraphale, en voyant la chute de pierres approcher depuis le rétroviseur extérieur.

« Attends, donne-moi juste – »

« Ça arrive ! »

« On n’a pas le temps, » blablata le Docteur, en retrouvant son tournevis sonique et en le pointant en direction du moteur. Il vrombit et Crowley démarra.

« Conduisez ! » hurla Donna.

On n’avait pas besoin de lui répéter deux fois. Le Docteur cria de joie tandis qu’ils furent repoussés contre les sièges avec une vitesse impressionnante. L’aiguille du compteur s’envola – cent, dix, vingt. Par un miracle infernal, la chute des pierres égalait leur vitesse.

Crowley voulait aller encore plus vite, et pourtant ils étaient poursuivis.

« A quel genre de miracle infernal fait-il appel ? » grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

Les rochers commencèrent à craquer au-dessus de leurs tête. Crowley retint son souffle, pensant que c’était leur fin, avant de réaliser qu’ils approchaient du bout du tunnel, littéralement. Ils y étaient presque maintenant. Oui ! Ça y est – la lumière orangée du ciel.

« On y est presque ! »

Ils émergèrent du tunnel et rejoignirent le système autoroutier.

« Vous allez trop vite, Crowley ! » cria Donna. « La circulation ! C’était encore à l’arrêt quand on est parti. »

Le démon eut un juron. Elle avait raison et il ne lui restait plus aucune énergie pour un miracle.

Aziraphale posa une main sur son bras. « Je peux le faire. Vas-y. Mais si tu pouvais freiner un peu ? »

« Je ne le ferais pas à ta place. » dit le Docteur, en regardant toujours par la fenêtre arrière.

Crowley jeta un œil et vit une grosse crevasse ouvrir le bitume. Il se tourna vers son ange.

« J’ai foi en toi, Aziraphale. Tu peux le faire. »

L’ange hocha la tête. Crowley tira d’un coup sec le volant, faisant faire une embardée à la Bentley sur la M25.

Et la route s’effondra derrière eux.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hélas, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin (mais au moins il y a des frites).

Ils revinrent sur le bitume.

« Continuez de conduire ! » hurla Donna, en agrippant le siège du conducteur.

« Oh, merci, Donna. J’avais prévu de m’arrêter – quelle belle journée pour admirer la vue. »

« Oh, vous foutez pas de moi ! »

« Crowley, attention ! » cria le Docteur, alors qu’une voiture fit un écart devant eux.

C’était le chaos. Heureusement, l’embouteillage s’était déplacé, mais il y avait encore beaucoup de véhicules sur la route et ils paniquaient tous pour fuir le gouffre glouton. Les voitures filaient à toute vitesse et zigzaguaient pour être en tête de la file. Aziraphale avait les yeux clos, ses lèvres articulant une prière silencieuse. Crowley jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur pour voir des voitures s’échapper miraculeusement.

« Bon travail, mon ange. »

Les lèvres d’Aziraphale formèrent un bref sourire, mais il restait concentré.

« Ça s’est arrêté, » dit le Docteur, « tu peux te garer maintenant. »

« Me garer ? »

« On doit aider. »

Crowley fut tenté de l’ignorer et de continuer à conduire, mais il vit les yeux de Donna dans le rétroviseur. Il écrasa le frein et il fit un dérapage jusqu’à l’arrêt de la voiture. Dès qu’ils furent à l’arrêt, le Docteur et Donna sautèrent de la voiture et remontèrent l’autoroute. Aziraphale se frottait les tempes.

« Tout va bien, mon ange ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Tu ferais mieux de les suivre. On ne voudrait pas que ton nouvel ami aie encore plus d’ennuis, n’est-ce pas ? »

Crowley n’eut d’autre choix que d’être d’accord.

Donna dirigeait les survivants loin du gouffre en agitant une pièce d’identité qui avait l’air d’appartenir de manière suspicieuse au service santé et sécurité. Le Docteur se tenait au bord du gouffre et y agitait son tournevis sonique. Il y avait une queue de l’autre côté, toutes les voitures klaxonnaient d’agacement de voir leur voyage retardé.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda Aziraphale, en accourant.

Donna sourit. « On dirait que tout le monde s’en est miraculeusement sorti. »

L’ange sourit à l’entente de la bonne nouvelle.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ? » demanda Crowley, en montrant l’alien.

« Quelque chose à propos de l’intégrité de la structure. Hé, est-ce que ça va poser problème ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Bah, le trou vers l’Enfer qui s’est ouvert au milieu de la M25. Quelqu’un va bien le remarquer, non ? »

Crowley alla au bord du gouffre et renifla.

« Je ne sens rien de démoniaque. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il n’y a pas de fissure. Je suppose qu’il faudrait que j’appelle Dagon et ils enverront – »

Il y eut un soudain coup de tonnerre et un éclair violet frappa la route. Presqu’au même moment, un trou s’ouvrit dans le goudron et une silhouette indistincte s’éleva de la terre.

« Super, » marmonna le démon pour lui, « Les frères siamois. »

« Ne sois pas impoli, Crowley. » le reprit Aziraphale. « Ils font juste leur travail. »

« A mourir de rire. Et fais pas genre tu penses pas la même chose. »

« Non – juste pas leur apparence. »

Les deux silhouettes se saluèrent avec un signe de la tête sec avant de se diriger vers le bord du gouffre.

« Oh, Juste Ciel, je ne pense pas être prêt à leur faire face après ce qu’ils ont fait. »

« Ne t’en fais pas, mon ange – j’imagine qu’on les terrifie encore un peu. »

« Qui sont-ils ? » demanda Donna, en chuchotant et en les observant s’approcher avec curiosité.

« Gabriel à gauche, un archange du Seigneur. » expliqua calmement Aziraphale alors que Crowley alla chercher le Docteur. « Et à droite, Beelzebub, Seigneur des Mouches et Prince de l’Enfer. »

Donna eut un sourire bête. « Ça explique le charmant casque. »

« Oui, je suppose. »

Gabriel et Beelzebub s’approchèrent finalement d’eux.

« Crowley. Aziraphale. Quel déplaisir de vous revoir. » les salua Gabriel de son air habituel.

Crowley, à la mention de son nom, bomba le torse les mains dans les poches. « Le sentiment est réciproque. » Il renifla. « Quoi de neuf, Beel ? T’as arrangé la plomberie ? »

Beelzebub se mordit la lèvre et se tourna vers Gabriel. « Tu peux le terraszzzer si tu veux. Ça ne me dérangera pas. »

Gabriel regarda le démon avec amusement. « Même si tu sais à quel point je le voudrais, tu connais les règles. »

« Ah oui. Les règles. »

« Y’a-t-il quelque chose que l’on puisse faire pour vous aider ? » demanda Aziraphale, en espérant qu’ils répondent non et qu’ils partent.

« L’Enfer est ouvert. » établit Gabriel, comme s’ils ne l’avaient pas déjà remarqué. « Et nos camps respectifs ont choisi des représentants. Nous sommes venus pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait aucun dégât. »

« Qu’il n’y avait aucun dégât conszzidérable. » le corrigea Beelzebub. « Ce n’est pas une grande cataszzztrophe si une poignée d’âmes szze perdent en chemin. »

Donna semblait sur le point de pousser un coup de gueule, mais Crowley posa une main sur son épaule. Aziraphale et lui étaient peut-être sans limite, mais il n’avait aucun doute quant au fait qu’un des deux puisse blesser un mortel s’il en avait l’occasion.

Dommage qu’il n’ait pas vu venir le Docteur.

« Pas une grande catastrophe ? » s’exclama-t-il. « La seule raison qui fait que personne ne soit _mort_, c’est grâce à la présence d’esprit d’Aziraphale. »

Aziraphale grimaça alors que Gabriel lui lança un regard sceptique. Le Docteur ne s’arrêta pas là.

« Et je crois qu’un gouffre sur la M25 constitue un dégât _considérable_ en soi ! »

Beelzebub regarda Gabriel. « Qui est-czze ? Il fait partie des tiens ? Il y resszzzemble. »

Gabriel secoua la tête. « Non…il n’est pas de chez moi. Dis-moi, mortel, quel est ton nom ? »

« Je suis le Docteur et – »

Gabriel claqua sa langue, l’interrompant avant qu’il ne puisse se lancer dans un long monologue. « Le nom ne m’est pas familier. Le Docteur, tu dis ? Non, je ne me souviens pas d’un tel nom. »

« Moi szzi. » siffla Beelzebub. « Il n’est pas de czzette Terre. Il szz’implique avec les humains et leur hiszztoire. »

Gabriel regarda le Seigneur du Temps avec suspicion. « Alors il est en-dehors de notre juridiction ? »

« De la nôtre ausszzi. »

L’archange se tourna vers Donna. « Et celle-là ? »

« Incertain. »

« Hé ! Je suis là ! »

Beelzebub l’ignora.

« Comment est-czze arrivé ? » demanda le Seigneur des Mouches.

« Hastur, » cracha Crowley, « en _congé_. »

Quelque chose comme de l’embarras traversa son visage. « Je vois. »

« De quoi s’agit-il ? » demanda Gabriel.

« Un des nôtres a mal tourné… Il a kidnappé czzet ange et czze mortel. » dit-il en pointant le Docteur.

« Il avait prévu de nous tuer, » fit remarquer le Docteur.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils. « Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, Beelzebub. Les règles sont _assez_ claires. »

« Ne me parles pas des règles, Archange, » répondit-il, « je suis asszzez bien au courant. On szz’en occupera. Où szze trouve Hastur ? »

Un chœur de réponses incertaines s’éleva des quatre aventuriers et Crowley montra le gouffre avec un mouvement amusé. Beelzebub grogna.

« On szz’en chargera quand il szzera retrouvé. »

Gabriel sourit. Crowley et Aziraphale en furent décontenancé. C’était un _vrai_ sourire.

« Bon, on dirait que c’est une affaire qui concerne les Enfers. Je compte…j’espère…bref, vous vous en occuperez comme bon il vous semblera. » Il tapa des mains. « Je m’en vais. Beelzebub. Vous deux. »

Crowley et Aziraphale firent un signe de la main d’un air sarcastique lorsque l’archange se détourna.

« J’aimerais dire que c’était un plaisir, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Adieu. »

« Attendez ! » cria Donna.

L’archange se figea. Comme tout le monde.

« Vous ne pouvez pas juste partir _comme ça_. Qui va s’occuper de ce bordel ? » demanda-t-elle, en faisant un geste vers le gouffre.

Les deux représentants se regardèrent l’un l’autre.

« Votre démon, votre bazar. »

« J’allais dire que czz’était pour nous, comme tous les travaux publics szzont pour nous. »

Donna tchipa. Evidemment.

« Et à propos de mon TARDIS ? » demanda le Docteur.

« Votre quoi ? » s’interrogea Beelzebub.

« Mon vaisseau. Une grosse boîte bleue, on ne peut pas la rater. »

« Eh bien quoi ? »

« Elle est en bas. »

« Et vous szzouhaitez qu’on vous la ramène ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Je pense que c’est juste, Beelzebub. Un de votre camp l’a bien kidnappé après tout. » exposa Gabriel. « C’est une sorte de compensation. »

« Bien. » grogna le démon, en se tournant vers le Docteur. « Votre vaisszzeau szzera localiszzé et vous szzera retourné ausszzi vite que posszzible. »

« Ça prendra combien de temps ? »

« Au moins trois à cinq jours ouvrés. »

Le Docteur eut l’air horrifié. Beelzebub ria. Du moins, Crowley prit ça pour un rire. Ça pouvait être un râle d’agonie.

« On le retrouvera. » Il se tourna vers Gabriel. « Vous pourrez dire à vos szzupérieurs que l’Enfer szzera resczzellé à la fin de la journée. Le gouffre prendra pluszz de temps. »

« Peu m’importe le gouffre, Beelzebub. Juste l’Enfer. »

Et sur ce, il disparut dans un autre éclair violet. Beelzebub ajusta sa veste et marmonna, « Bon débarras, » avant de disparaître dans un trou fondu vers les profondeurs de l’Enfer.

Crowley eut un geste obscène là où se tenait auparavant les deux entités surnaturelles. Aziraphale secoua la tête. Le Docteur retourna vers le gouffre et Donna le suivit. Elle reposa sa tête contre son épaule et caressa son bras.

« Tout ira bien pour le TARDIS. Je suis certaine qu’on reprendra vite la route. »

Le Docteur passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Oui, tu dois avoir raison. »

Donna se tourna vers Crowley et Aziraphale. « Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? »

Aziraphale haussa les épaules et Crowley regarda l’autoroute. Des lumières bleues et des sirènes approchaient à grande vitesse.

« Pour ma part, je voudrais éviter _ça_. On se barre d’ici ? »

« Pour aller où ? »

« Des frites ! » s’exclama le Docteur. « Ça fait des années que j’en ai pas mangé. J’ai envie de frites. Qu’en dis-tu, Donna ? »

« Toujours partante. Vous avez un endroit en tête ? »

Aziraphale sourit.

« Oui, je crois bien. »

Ils s’entassèrent tous les quatre dans la Bentley et quittèrent les lieux avant qu’aucune question gênante ne leur soit posée. C’était une longue journée, et s’il y avait un moyen infaillible de la rendre pire, c’était d’être confronté à des policiers humains.

Ceci étant dit, ça valait peut-être le coup de voir Aziraphale faire exploser un autre de leur carnet.

« Allons-y ! »

Un ange, un démon, un extraterrestre et une humaine entrèrent dans une friterie. On dirait le début d’une blague cosmique, n’est-ce pas ? Quelque part, très loin, un être omnipotent gloussait. Ils riaient tous les quatre, et partageaient des blagues de choses impossibles qu’aucun d’entre eux allaient se souvenir. Si les employés étaient perturbés, ils ne le montraient pas. On était à Soho, après tout.

Des choses plus étranges se sont déjà produites un jeudi soir.

La friterie se trouvait non loin de la librairie. Crowley avait dû passer devant des centaines de fois, sans y mettre un pied à l’intérieur. Le sol était collant, mais les tables étaient propres alors il supposait que les frites devaient être délicieuses.

Elles l’étaient.

Les quatre aventuriers passèrent commande, s’assirent et mangèrent, en partageant des histoires d’événements historiques importants. Crowley et Aziraphale étaient ravis d’avoir un point de vue extérieur et le cerveau du Docteur sur différentes choses qui se sont produites tout au long de l’histoire de l’Humanité. Donna participait quand elle le pouvait et elle les a tous fait rire quand elle raconta de nouveau ce qu’il s’était passé au temple de Pompéi.

« J’étais attachée sur cet autel, prête à être sacrifiée, et _il_ déboule avec un petit pistolet à eau. Et je me dis ‘Génial ! Voilà comment je vais mourir.’ – mais non, il asperge la prêtresse juste devant lui et elle commence à _hurler_. Et pendant qu’ils sont tous distraits, on bondit dans un trou et on court droit vers le cœur du volcan ! »

« Bonté divine, » s’exclama Aziraphale, « courir au cœur d’un volcan actif me semble imprudent. »

« Bon…il était pas vraiment actif à ce moment-là. » confessa le Docteur, en se grattant le cou d’un air penaud.

Crowley et Aziraphale partagèrent un regard interrogateur.

« C’était soit Pompéi soit la Terre. C’était un mauvais choix. »

« C’était le _seul_ choix, » lui rappela gentiment Donna. « Et on a sauvé Caecilius et sa famille. »

« Je t’avais dit que le Vésuve n’était pas de nous. » Crowley taquina Aziraphale, avant de voler une de ses frites.

« Oui, enfin tu ne m’as pas cru quand je te disais que la disparition d’Agatha Christie n’avait _rien_ à voir avec moi. »

« Toujours pas convaincu. »

« Tu devrais. » marmonna le Docteur, soudainement très intéressé par sa nourriture.

« Non, » souffla Aziraphale bouche bée. « Vous avez kidnappé Agatha Christie ? »

« Pas vraiment, » répondit Donna. « Il y avait une guêpe tueuse absolument déchaînée. Une très grosse guêpe. On lui a rendu service en fait. »

Une bouteille de vin apparu sur la table. Crowley ne savait pas si elle s’était manifestée toute seule, ou si un d’entre eux s’était rué jusqu’à la librairie pour aller en chercher une. Ce n’était pas très important de toute façon. Aziraphale, Donna et lui se servirent un verre. Le Docteur déclina après avoir bu une gorgée, tirant une tête qui aurait pu faire couler des milliers de bateaux.

La conversation déambulait dans le temps et l’espace. Crowley se délectait la discussion sur l’univers et se faisait des mémos dans la tête des endroits qu’il avait aidé à créer, datant tous d’il y a un millénaire, qui étaient aujourd’hui plein de vie. Le sujet de discussion revint finalement au temps présent et à cette planète. Le Docteur expliqua comment il s’était retrouvé piégé dans une ruelle avant qu’il ne se réveille dans une cellule avec seulement ses vêtements et un horrible mal de crâne. Le démon était alors parti dans une envolée lyrique à propos de sa victoire totale sur ‘Crowley’ et le Docteur avait fait de son mieux pour lui expliquer qu’il n’était pas l’être immortel qu’il cherchait.

« Il était assez furieux. Il a menacé de m’arroser d’eau bénite si je n’admettais pas que ce que j’avais fait à Ligur était mal. Il m’a finalement arrosé et il était encore plus en colère quand je n’en suis pas mort. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il a disparu et qu’il est revenu avec Aziraphale. »

Cela signalait que c’était au tour de l’ange de reprendre l’histoire. Hastur avait débarqué à la librairie en lui disant qu’il avait capturé Crowley et que s’il ne venait pas calmement, il se vengerait sur le démon. « Je l’ai suivi assez volontiers. Il disait la vérité, ou du moins c’était ce qu’il croyait. Quand je suis arrivé en bas, j’ai vraiment cru que le Docteur, c’était toi. »

« Tu as essayé de me raconter des blagues pour me remonter le moral. » sourit le Docteur. « C’était pas désagréable, mais je pense qu’il fallait avoir vécu les anecdotes pour les comprendre. »

« Oui, je crois aussi. »

Crowley serra la main d’Aziraphale sous la table. Donna épia le geste et eut un sourire chaleureux pour eux.

Le Docteur continua de raconter l’histoire. Hastur avait encore disparu, mais cette fois il était revenu couvert de gravats et empestant la fumée (Donna et Crowley rirent, en se souvenant exactement comment ça s’était passé).

« A point-là, il avait pigé qu’il s’était trompé de personne. C’est là qu’il m’a dit que Crowley avait Donna et que si je voulais avoir une chance de la revoir vivante, je devais faire exactement ce qu’il me disait. »

« Et il t’a donné de l’eau bénite ? »

« Oui. Le détecteur a réagi à ce moment-là et j’ai compris de quoi il s’agissait. »

« Et tu l’as donc immédiatement converti, je suppose ? » demanda Crowley.

« Bien sûr. Les Huons sont dangereux. »

« A peine, » nargua Aziraphale. « Je le saurai ! »

« Ouais. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le détecteur n’a pas réagi plus tôt en ta présence. » médita le Docteur, en récupérant l’appareil. « Il devait être détraqué. Il a reçu de l’eau, ça doit être à cause de ça. »

Il souffla sur l’appareil, qui s’alluma et qui bipa péniblement.

« Non, » dit Donna, en secouant la tête. « Crowley a dit que cet endroit scellait les pouvoirs des anges et les rendait plus faibles. Est-ce que ça réduirait les effets des huons ? »

« Sans aucun doute, » confirma Crowley. « C’est la meilleur façon d’arrêter un ange. »

« Et on peut le faire avec des _symboles_ ? » demanda-t-elle.

« L’univers est immense, Donna. J’ai vu des espèces qui utilisent les mots pour transformer la réalité. Les symboles ne sont pas si rares. »

Avant que le Docteur ne puisse se lancer dans un long monologue sur les complexités de l’univers, quelqu’un entra dans la friterie, se déplaçant comme s’il n’était pas encore vraiment habitué au concept des jambes. Crowley sentit son énergie démoniaque crépiter de sa colonne vertébrale. C’était un démon, un tout jeune, mais tout de même un démon. Il les remarqua tous les quatre et se tint à leur table.

« J’ai un message pour celui appelé le Docteur. »

« C’est moi, » le salua l’alien avec un geste de la main, « salut ! »

« On m’a dit de vous dire que votre TARDIS a été retrouvé et retourné à son emplacement précédent. »

Le Docteur s’illumina. « Brillant ! Merci beaucoup. »

Le message étant livré, le démon tourna les talons.

« Et Hastur ? » demanda Donna.

Crowley retint un _Quelle importance_ – parce que Donna s’en préoccupait. Beaucoup.

« Son corps a été désincarné dans la chute de pierres, mais son âme a été retrouvé et il est dans l’attente d’un procès pour ses actions. »

« Un procès ? Qu’est-ce qu’il va lui arriver ? »

« Une exécution par eau bénite. »

Donna en fut choquée. « Ce n’est pas très juste. Il était – »

« Donna, ils se foutent en bas de ce qui est juste, » claqua Crowley, « ils gèrent les choses sur un coup de tête. »

« Mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça – Docteur, dites-leur ! »

« Tu as raison, » admit le Docteur, en se tournant vers le démon. « On ne peut pas plaider en sa faveur ? »

Le novice eut un rire forcé. « Je ne suis pas certain que ça l’aide vraiment. »

« Vous ne pouvez rien dire ? » demanda Donna.

Crowley se tourna vers le démon. « Ecoute. Je ne pense pas que ça fasse une grande différence, mais dis à Beel et aux autres que l’eau bénite est un peu extrême pour ce genre d’acte. Oui, il a brisé les règles mais il a été _très_ démoniaque. Il pourrait passer un certain temps dans le Trou jusqu’à ce qu’il ait retenu la leçon. »

Le démon grogna, dévoilant ses dents noires pourries. « Tu crois qu’un mot d’un traître plaidera en sa faveur ? »

« Sûrement pas. Mais Donna me lâchera la grappe. » répondit-il, en prenant une bonne gorgée de vin directement depuis la bouteille.

Le démon émit un autre grognement. « Très bien, je transmettrai le message. »

Et sur ce, il explosa dans un nuage de vers qui tombèrent sur la table et sur le sol avec des petits splash. Ils se tortillèrent tous jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient avalés par des trous, en ne laissant aucune trace du démon.

Ils fixèrent tous les quatre l’endroit où s’était tenu le démon.

« Ça m’a dégouté de mes frites, » dit Donna d’un air morose.

Aziraphale plissa son nez, du même avis.

« Ne t’en fais pas, » répondit le Docteur. Il se leva d’un bond et piqua la nourriture de Donna. « Le TARDIS est de retour. On y va ? »

Il partit du restaurant et Donna le poursuivit pour son repas.

« Ramenez ça ! »

« Tu as dit que tu n’en voulais plus, ma chère. »

« Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, Aziraphale ! »

Les rues de Londres n’étaient jamais silencieuses, mais par un quelconque miracle elles étaient très calmes ce soir. Aziraphale se joignit au Docteur pour une discussion animée sur ce qu’il était _vraiment_ arrivé au script de _Peines d’Amours Gagnée_s. Donna marchait avec Crowley.

« On a été bons aujourd’hui. »

« Je suis un démon. Je fais rien de bon. »

« Ah ! Je n’y crois pas une seule seconde, et vous non plus. »

« Je n’en sais rien, » répondit-il, en retirant ses lunettes avec un sourire en coin. « Je suis le mal incarné. »

« Vous êtes aussi malfaisant qu’un chamallow, Crowley. Du moins, d’après ce que vous avez fait aujourd’hui. »

Le démon renifla et remit ses lunettes. « Ça peut être considéré comme égoïste de ma part. »

Donna ria. « Très bien. Si ça vous aide à vous endormir la nuit, vous étiez très égoïste de vouloir sauver deux personnes de l’Enfer. »

« Dit comme ça, ça sonne pas du tout démoniaque. »

Elle ria de nouveau et enroula son bras dans celui de Crowley. Il ne se détacha pas.

« Merci, Crowley. Pour m’avoir aidé à retrouver le Docteur. »

« Et merci à toi, Donna, pour m’avoir aidé à sauver Aziraphale. Et pour m’avoir sauvé la vie dans la librairie. »

« Et de vous avoir empêché de courir dans cette eau bénite. »

« C’est vrai. Je t’en dois une. »

« Nan. On est quitte. »

Ils se permirent d’écouter un peu la conversion devant eux quand le Docteur tentait d’expliquer ce qu’était les Carrionites à Aziraphale. Les lumières étaient belles, l’air était agréable. C’était une belle nuit.

« Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? » demanda Donna.

Crowley haussa les épaules. « La même chose que d’habitude, j’imagine. Continuer d’effectuer des petites tentations. Aider Aziraphale avec la librairie. Même s’il a en tête de déménager dans les South Downs. »

« Vous allez le suivre ? »

« Seulement s’il me le demande. »

« Il le fera. »

« Tu m’as l’air très sûr. »

« Je le suis. J’ai mes sources. »

C’était maintenant au tour de Crowley de rire.

« Et toi, Donna ? »

« Je vous l’ai déjà dit. Je vais voyager avec le Docteur pour toujours. »

« Tu es sérieuse là-dessus, non ? »

« Ma vie était si chiante avant qu’il débarque. Je ne veux jamais y revenir. Jamais. Pourquoi je le voudrais, quand il y a tout ça dehors ? »

Crowley sourit et leva la tête vers le ciel. La pollution lumineuse de la ville était terrible, mais quelques étoiles éclatantes brillaient à travers l’obscurité.

« Quelles étoiles vous avez aidé à créer ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « C’était il y a longtemps. »

« Ne me dites pas ça. Si je créais une étoile, je m’en souviendrais. »

Crowley baissa les yeux vers Donna.

« Comment tu fais ça ? C’est effrayant. »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Me faire dire la vérité. » Il soupira. « Alpha Centuri. Ma préférée. Deux étoiles binaires – des corps célestes qui orbitent autour de l’autre pour l’éternité, sans jamais se toucher. »

Donna eut une réponse sur le bout de la langue, mais ils furent interrompus par le cri de joie du Docteur. « La voilà ! »

Et il courut dans la rue pour embrasser la grande boîte bleue comme une vieille amie. En fait, il n’y avait pas de ‘comme’ – elle était sa plus vieille amie.

« C’est son vaisseau ? » demanda Aziraphale.

« Oui ! Et c’est le vaisseau le plus extraordinaire. » répondit joyeusement Donna.

« Je m’attendais à ce qu’il soit plus…grand. »

« Entrez, » les appela-t-elle, en courant vers le TARDIS.

Le Docteur s’était déjà éclipsé à l’intérieur. Crowley la poursuivit en tirant Aziraphale avec lui.

« Préparez-vous à être ébahi. » dit-elle, en ouvrant la porte d’un air dramatique qu’elle avait dû attraper du Docteur.

Ils entrèrent dans le TARDIS.

La pièce à l’intérieur était immense – bien plus grande que ce que les dimensions extérieures pouvaient suggérer. Il y avait notamment un air steampunk. Des câbles serpentaient au plafond et encadraient une grande colonne au milieu qui irradiait d’une lumière turquoise. Il y avait autour de la piste des consoles, des tableaux de contrôles et toutes sortes de boutons excitants. Et cette énergie qui se répandaient dans la pièce. Crowley avait du mal à la qualifier, mais le TARDIS semblait _vivant_.

« Eh bien – qu’en pensez-vous ? » demanda Donna.

« C’est très impressionnant. » admit Aziraphale. « Je n’avais pas réalisé que des espèces mortelles avaient maîtrisé les dimensions à ce point. »

Donna eut l’air déçu.

« Espériez-vous une autre réaction, ma chère ? »

« Je crois qu’elle espérait plus quelque chose du genre ‘Oh mon dieu, c’est plus grand à l’intérieur !’, mon ange. »

« Ah. Désolé. Le Paradis est assez doué avec les dimensions depuis un bout de temps maintenant. C’est tout de même très impressionnant. »

« Par contre la décoration intérieur, » marmonna Crowley, ramenant un sourire sur le visage de Donna.

« Hé ! » s’exclama le Docteur de l’autre côté de la console. « Je n’ai pas été impoli avec ta voiture. »

« C’est parce que ma voiture a l’air cool. »

« _Ça_ c’est très cool. » contesta-t-il, en montrant la pièce avec un grand geste de son bras. « Elle voyage dans le temps et l’espace. Son apparence n’a pas d’importance. »

Crowley leva les mains en parodiant une capitulation. « Pas de problème. »

« Alors, Donna, » dit le Docteur, en jetant son bras sur ses épaules, « où on va maintenant ? »

« Oh, j’en sais rien. Je me disais qu’on pourrait demander à ces deux-là où ils voulaient aller ? »

La mâchoire d’Aziraphale se décrocha et Crowley se figea, droit comme un i.

« C’est une idée génial ! Qu’en dites-vous ? N’importe où dans le temps ou l’espace – vous choisissez. »

L’ange et le démon se regardèrent.

« Allez – ça va être fun ! » Le Docteur commençait à les supplier. « Je n’ai jamais eu d’ange, ni de démon dans le TARDIS. Ça sera une première. »

C’était tentant. Tellement, _tellement_ tentant.

« Qu’en dis-tu, mon cher ? On pourrait retourner en Mésopotamie et avoir la recette de ce plat qu’on brûle d’envie d’avoir. »

Crowley regarda Donna. Son visage se décomposa.

« Vous ne voulez pas venir. »

Le démon soupira. « C’est pas ça… »

« On pourrait aller à Alpha Centuri ? »

Crowley ria. « On pourrait, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Mais on a beaucoup à faire ici. » termina Aziraphale. « Veiller sur cette planète est plus que suffisant pour nous. Nous n’avons pas besoin de nous impliquer d’avantage. »

« En plus – il se ferait du souci pour ses livres tout du long. » taquina Crowley, en entourant la taille de l’ange avec un bras.

Aziraphale ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, mais il opta finalement pour un haussement d’épaules et profita du contact.

Le Docteur leva un sourcil.

« Vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ? » demanda-t-il.

Donna soupira et secoua la tête.

« Quoi ? Tu fais comme si c’était évident. »

« Ça _l’est_. »

« Nous ne l’êtes pas vous deux ? » demanda Aziraphale.

Le Docteur et Donna bredouillèrent en cœur.

« Je suppose que non. »

« Où vous dirigez-vous ensuite ? » demanda l’ange.

L’extraterrestre haussa les épaules. « Dans le temps et l’espace. On n’est jamais très certains sur la destination – le TARDIS est imprévisible, quoique… » Il se rua vers la console et appuya sur des boutons. Le tableau de bord eut un sifflement et il tira un écran pour voir les indications. « Oui ! Il faut voir un maelström de cascade dans la Nébuleuse d’Helix. J’ai toujours voulu y aller. Tu en penses quoi ? »

Il se souvenait alors d’avoir versé la poussière d’étoiles pour cette nébuleuse. Des anneaux concentriques aux couleurs arc-en-ciel. C’était si beau.

« Je pense que ça fera honte à la Saint-Sylvestre. » répondit Crowley.

La poussière d’étoiles s’échappait de ses doigts tel du sable.

Donna sourit. « Encore une autre de vous ? »

« Oui. »

Donna se tourna vers le Docteur. « Parfait alors. »

« Vous êtes certains de ne pas vouloir venir ? » retenta le Docteur. « On peut y jeter un œil et vous ramener ici avant même qu’on remarque votre disparition. »

Crowley ria. « Et on serait immédiatement entraînés dans une autre aventure si on reste avec vous trop longtemps. Non, je reconnais que l’aventure que j’ai juste ici me suffit. »

Aziraphale rayonna.

« Bon, ravi d’avoir fait votre connaissance. »

Aziraphale se détacha de Crowley et serra la main tendue du Docteur. « Ce fut un plaisir. Vous devez passer à la boutique un de ces jours, Docteur. J’ai quelques livres qui pourraient vous intéresser. »

« Vous pouvez y compter. » répondit le Docteur avec un large sourire.

« Seulement s’il n’y a plus de chien de l’Enfer. » ajouta Donna, en faisant une étreinte à l’ange.

« Je m’en assurerai personnellement, ma chère. »

Elle le relâcha et se tourna vers Crowley.

« Un câlin ? »

Le démon l’embrassa dans un rire.

« Merci. »

« Non, merci. Un câlin est bien mieux qu’une gifle. »

« Ouais, désolée pour ça. Pas super comme première impression, hein ? »

« Hé ! Tu t’es jamais excusée pour m’avoir giflé. » protesta le Docteur.

« Vous m’avez kidnappé pendant mon mariage ! J’avais tous les droits d’être énervée ! »

Aziraphale et Crowley sortirent du TARDIS.

« Au revoir, vous deux. » appela le Docteur, en commençant à fermer la porte.

« Ne jouez pas les étrangers, » cria Crowley en retour, « venez boire un coup quand vous le voulez. »

« Avec plaisir ! »

« Docteur – vous détestez l’alcool. »

Ils commencèrent tous deux à se chamailler et ils disparurent à l’intérieur du TARDIS. Un lourd grognement s’éleva et la lumière au-dessus de la boîte bleue commença à s’illuminer. Le vent se leva et fit bouger les feuilles dans la ruelle. Le TARDIS se dématérialisa lentement jusqu’à laisser Aziraphale et Crowley seuls.

« Wow. C’était assurément quelque chose. »

« Evidemment, mon ange. Tout est quelque chose par définition. »

« Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. »

« Oui. »

Ils se tinrent là un moment en fixant l’endroit où s’était tenu le TARDIS. Deux personnes incroyables, connues moins d’une journée, mais ils se souviendront d’eux durant le reste de leur vie.

« Allez, mon ange. Rentrons. »

« Chez toi ou chez moi ? »

« Chez moi. »

Crowley tendit une main et Aziraphale la saisit. Un ange et un démon marchaient main dans la main dans les rues de Londres ; le vent souffla doucement à cette vision.

« Je sais que tu as sécurisé la moitié de la M25 par miracle aujourd’hui, mais Hastur a fait exploser mon appartement. Est-ce que par chance tu pourrais aider un démon ? »

Une botte en peau de serpent marcha dans une flaque.

« Ton appartement a été _quoi_ ? »

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)


End file.
